Fall of the Slayers
by The Night Lord
Summary: In the near future, only one Slayer is left in a world ravaged by destruction. With hardly anyone left by her side, she must rise up and somehow destroy the darkness that threatens the future of the world. Can she live up to the legacy? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Holy wow, first Buffy-related story since _Final Destination._ This is set in the near post-apocalyptic future. I just hope you all enjoy it**

XXXXX

_Los Angeles, February, 2019._

"Why'd you keep fighting, Faith?" Angelus sneered, "What was the point?"

The streets looked like a battlefield as the rain poured down. The Slayer in question was lying on the ground, a hand to her stomach as she spat blood, but kept quiet, glaring at Angelus as she struggled to get to her feet, her wounds hindering her, but she managed to stand to her full height, steeling her resolve as she faced down her opponent.

"Someone's gotta take you down, Angelus."

"Well, that's not gonna be you, Faithy."

Suddenly, something small and blonde struck Angelus from behind, revealing itself to be a young teenaged girl with bright blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair, dressed in a navy blue long-sleeve shirt and dark jeans, a pair of black sneakers finishing off the outfit. Angelus stumbled from the surprise attack, but whirled around with amazing speed, catching the girl's wrist in his hand when she attempted to punch him.

"That's not very nice," he smirked.

"Emily, you shouldn't be here," Faith cried.

"Well, she is and now she's gonna die," Angelus smiled.

His face shifted and he drew back his fist, before slamming it full-force into Emily's face. Blood spurted from her nose, as Angelus drew his fist back again, but then it shot out towards Faith, hitting her in the face when she had attempted to rescue the teenager. Grinning, Angelus threw Emily to the ground and stalked towards the injured Faith, but the young teenager grabbed her fallen stake and tried to attack again. This time, Angelus whirled around, ripping the stake from her hand and striking her across the face. She fell to the ground, blood dripping from the cut on her left eyebrow, as Angelus kicked her in the stomach, before turning back to Faith.

"Emily, get out of here now!" the Slayer shouted through the pouring rain.

The young teenager groaned as she struggled to get up, but fell to the ground again.

"Now, where were we?" Angelus asked with a wicked grin, licking his fangs.

With a sudden flash of movement, the last thing Emily heard was Faith's scream of pain.

XXXXX

Eighteen-year-old Emily Summers gasped as her eyes shot open and she groaned as she rolled onto her back, clasping a hand over her eyes in an attempt to block out that memory. It had been three years since that horrifying event and it had been a recurring nightmare ever since. The night when one of the few people left in the world who mattered to her died. Killed by the one man, no, vampire, responsible for all the horror happening in the world today. It was because of him she was left with barely anyone. It was because of him her entire life had been hell since she was born.

With another groan, the Slayer slid out of bed and silently made her way to the bathroom for a quick hot shower, which partially woke her up. Standing in the bathroom with only a small town covering her petite body, Emily stared at herself in the steam-glossed mirror, lightly running a finger across the scar on her left eyebrow. A constant reminder of that fateful night. She tched to herself and moved out to her small room. After getting dressed in a white singlet and a pair of jeans, Emily headed into her small kitchen whilst tying her blonde hair back into a ponytail, a few bangs hanging over her face, as she made a cup of coffee, making a face at the bitter liquid, then flopped down onto her broken couch and lit up a cigarette, breathing a stream of smoke into the air.

Stubbing the cigarette out on the coffee table, Emily got up and tied on her motorcycle boots, before throwing on her black leather jacket, grabbing a few wooden stakes and leaving her tiny apartment, walking out onto the streets of Los Angeles, a crescent moon hanging low in the night sky. Crossing her arms over her chest tightly, Emily walked briskly along the pavement, ignoring the people she bumped into, before turning down an alley and making her way down another corridor, before coming to a door, which was guarded by two men wearing leather jackets. Except that they also wore the faces of demons. One of them stepped forth to stop Emily and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys, I'm just here to hang out."

"No Slayers allowed," the other vampire growled.

"Seriously, guys, let me in," Emily said and when the vampires refused again, she sighed, "You really want me to do to you what I did to your predecessor?"

The two vampires glanced at each other briefly, as the one who had stopped Emily from entering opened the door for her. She gave them both a curt nod and entered the seedy demon bar. The demons and vampires saw her and kept to themselves, not wanting to invoke her wrath. They had heard stories of how she was feared in the demon world and none of them were keen in seeing if they were true. This allowed Emily to walk from the door to the bar unchallenged and she took a seat, before lighting up a cigarette.

"So, what can I get you?" the demonic bartender asked.

"A shot of whiskey would be nice," Emily replied.

He obliged and soon she was smoking and drinking in peace, keeping to herself, allowing the rest of the patrons to relax and carry on with their business. For the next five minutes.

"Slayer!"

Emily didn't look around at the sound of the voice. She kept shooting her whiskey, curls of cigarette smoke wafting around her, as a vampire stopped behind her. He was far taller than she was and was dressed in clothing reminiscent of a rebel punk.

"Hey, Slayer, I'm talking to you," the vampire cried again.

Emily briefly looked over her shoulder and took another drag on her cigarette.

"Hi, Solan. How's it going as Angelus' butt-monkey?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing down here, huh? You don't belong here."

Emily turned around in her seat so that she was fully facing the vampire, crossing her legs over as she leaned back against the bar, breathing a ring of smoke into his face, but it didn't faze him at all, as he glared back at her with feral gold eyes.

"Maybe I just like the company. Never know who you'll run into here."

"Yeah, you're not kidding," Solan growled, cracking his knuckles, "I kill you, not only will I become Angelus' second-in-command, but I'll have ended the Slayer line."

Emily took a long drag on her cigarette, reducing it to a near-stub.

"That's a very big if, Solan."

"I didn't say-"

Crack!

Solan's head snapped back from the kick to the jaw, as Emily grabbed him into a headlock. Instantly, Solan's comrades got to their feet, snarling and growling, as Emily counted them and a smile came to her face. The smile turned into a sinister grin and she stubbed her cigarette out on Solan's temple, before shoving him towards his minions. Two of them caught their leader, while one went flying over a table full of demons, courtesy of a punch to the face, as Emily snapped her fist up into a vampire's face.

"You don't want to be part of this, I suggest you get out," she said to the patrons.

They all hurriedly rushed towards the emergency exit, as Emily blocked a vampire's punch and twisted around to kick him in the chest, then caught a pool cue with both hands, snapping it in half with a palm strike and whirling inwards, staking the vampire in the heart. He cried out as he turned to dust, leaving Emily facing Solan and five vampires.

"Kill her, boys."

A vampire lunged at Emily, but she dodged him and kicked in the back of his knee, before swinging the stake into his heart. He burst into dust, as two vampires moved at the same time. One managed to hit Emily in the jaw, but then her fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him back, as the second vampire lashed out. Emily caught his arm and hurled him over the bar into the shelves of drinks, then spun around to land a roundhouse kick on a third vampire's head. He struck the bar, as Emily kicked the fourth vampire in the head, then staked the vampire on the bar, before leaping over it and booting the second vampire in the chest. Grabbing a bottle, Emily smashed it across his face, as two vampires slid over the bar behind her.

Emily jumped over the second vampire, staking him through the back while shoving him towards the other two vampires, punching one through the dust and backhanding the other in the face. Driving her knee into the first vampire's gut, she punched him again, picking up the fallen stake and ramming it into the second vampire's heart, then grabbed the first vampire and slammed him into the bar, before staking him as well. Twirling the stake around her fingers, Emily then hurled it into the last vampire's heart, reducing him to dust and leaving just Solan to deal with.

"Come on, butt-monkey, you sure you want to fight me still?" the Slayer asked.

"This isn't over, Slayer," Solan snarled, "I'll be back."

He turned tail and hurriedly left the bar, as the young Slayer sighed and picked up a cracked bottle of whiskey, before pouring herself a shot and downing it in one hit.

"Made a bit of a mess, didn't you?"

Emily lowered her shot glass, before turning towards the voice, seeing a man in his mid-thirties sitting down at the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand. He had long dark hair reaching to his shoulders and was wearing a dark blue hoodie over khaki slacks.

"Just a tiny bit," Emily replied, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing wrong with checking up on my student, seeing how she's doing, is there?"

Emily gave him a small smile, "No, not at all, Connor."

XXXXX

**So what do you think? Interesting? Want it continued? Send a review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here is the next chapter**

XXXXX

"So, what were you doing in there?" Connor asked.

He had his hands in his pocket, clutching the small knife, as he walked with a slight limp along the street with Emily, who was currently smoking a cigarette, a disconnected and bored look on her face as they passed the bystanders on the sidewalk.

"Just looking for some relaxation," she shrugged nonchalantly, "The fight was just an added bonus."

"Yeah, well, now that Solan knows you're in the area, he could be alerting Angelus' patrol groups and it won't be long before they get here."

The young Slayer shrugged again in an uncaring manner, "Let them come. I can handle them. It'll be fun too."

"You still don't fully understand the situation," Connor said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "If they capture you, then our hope for freedom is over."

"Hey, you're just as strong as me," Emily shot back, "If not stronger. It's just that little limp that holds you back. You can still lead the rebellion."

"That may be, but it would still be better if - oh damn, they're here."

Emily looked across the street, as people began subtlety fleeing from the streets, as two large, jet-black army tanks rolled into view, bearing the Wolfram and Hart logo on the flanks, as both tanks came to a stop and a grin came to Emily's face.

"Emily, I think it might be best if we just go," Connor said, already moving away.

"Oh sure, give them all the fun of chasing us," she said in annoyance and upon seeing Connor dart behind an alley, she sighed, "Alright, fine, we'll do it _your_ way."

She chased after her mentor, easily catching up with him, as men began piling out of the tanks. They were wearing full bodysuits made out of skin-tight black fabric, with leather chest armour, wrist-pads and soles, while a metallic mask covered their faces. With hooked chains wrapped around their arms, the ninjas began spreading out in their hunt for the pair. Meanwhile, Connor and Emily had reached a small back area, hiding in their darkness as they both used their enhanced hearing to listen for the ninjas. While the ninjas were being very stealthy and therefore, hard to hear, it wasn't much of a problem for the pair, as Connor looked up at the apartments before them and nodded at his protégé. She got the hint and leapt up to the nearest window, frog-leaping between each window, as Connor did the same, only slower due to his bad leg. Pausing at a window on the sixth floor, Emily looked down to check her mentor's progress, as the glass pane smashed into pieces and a ninja came lunging out for her.

Caught by surprise, Emily was only able to lean back, letting go of the window frame, as the ninja grabbed hold of her jacket. She slipped out of it, falling towards the ground, but Connor held his hand out and she caught hold, as he grunted, before letting go from the fourth floor window and landed on the ground, just as three ninjas leapt out from the shattered window to land before the pair, whirling their hooked chains around. However, back-up quickly arrived in the form of eight more ninjas, as they unravelled their chains and waved them threateningly about.

"Now this is my kind of fight," Emily smirked.

"We have to take them out fast," Connor said, already working out seven different ways on subduing the ninjas quickly, "Before the others arrive."

A ninja leapt at Emily, swinging its chain, but she dodged it, twisting towards her left, her right elbow slamming into the ninja's face, as she then grabbed its head and twisted violently. There was a crackle of electricity across the ninja's face as it dropped bonelessly to the ground. Connor punched a ninja in the face before it could swing at him and he grabbed the chain around its neck, strangling it, as a second ninja swung at him. He darted to his left, grabbing the ninja's arm and pulling backwards, as a third ninja struck him with a spinning roundhouse, knocking him away from its fellow ninja.

"Connor!" Emily cried.

Catching a chain, she pulled the owner forth and stabbed it in the chest with its own hook, as Connor got back to his feet in time to defend against an attack, the pair following the teachings of her mother and his father to easily take down the ninjas, Emily hooking the last ninja in the chest with its own hook, then pulled upwards to the bottom of the sternum, before dropping the body.

"We better get out of here before more show up," Connor said, "Come on."

Emily nodded and followed her mentor over a small wooden fence, the pair stealing away into the darkness, avoiding the ninjas that were searching for them.

XXXXX

Emily entered her small apartment, stagging wearily into the bathroom and slowly removed her clothes, before standing in the cold shower, since she had used up all the hot water earlier. The cold water felt soothing against her skin, cooling her down after running halfway across the Los Angeles back alleys in order to escape Angelus' ninja patrols and in order to increase their chances of escape, Connor and Emily had split up. But she knew he would be fine. He always was and seeing as how he was the last known member of the Scoobies or Fang Gang alive, he better be. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a partially dirty towel around herself, Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror, her mother's likeness staring back at her. Her blue eyes were the only thing she had inherited from her father, a man she had never got to know, but whom her mother would always tell her stories about when they had a break from their sessions.

_"__Always keep training and remember, never give in_,"came Buffy's voice in her head, _"Never give up, never surrender. I know I'm tough on you, but it's for your own good."_

_"__Fat load of good it's doing, Mom,"_ Emily thought to herself, getting dressed again, _"The world is still hell and you're long gone. The fight is almost pointless now."_

She stepped out onto the fire escape, looking out onto the empty streets of Beverly Hills, lightning up a cigarette, the smoke curling around her as she sat on the railing, leaning back against the wall, on the lookout for anything suspicious. This was how she had been living her life for as long as she could remember, always on the run, always suspicious, always on the lookout for any threats. She didn't know how the apocalypse had exactly started. All she knew was that her mother's former boyfriend lost his vampire, becoming a sadistically evil vampire once more and began a rampage across the world, using his resources from Wolfram and Hart, the evil corporation in Los Angeles. From there, the entire Slayer army began to fall, killed off one by one, as Angelus and his Wolfram and Hart forces swept through them, killing anyone in his path that could oppose him.

Emily remembered constantly being on the run, receiving her training from her mother, until one night when Dawn had been captured by Angelus when Emily was only seven years old. Buffy had gone out to face her former boyfriend and didn't return for several hours. When Faith and Connor finally headed out after her, they had found the oldest Slayer dead following a gruelling and brutal battle against Angelus and Dawn was never to be seen again. As a result, Faith took over raising the child, until her own death just three years ago, which also left Connor with a limp in the leg. And since then, Angelus had been doing everything within his power to locate his son and ex-girlfriend's daughter.

Emily shut her eyes to block out the memories, but was failing. With a groan, she went into the kitchen, finding the bottle of whiskey she had stolen a few weeks ago, pouring herself a strong glass and downing the whole lot in one go, her combined heritage of both Slayer and vampire helping to nullify most of the effects. But it still left her a little drowsy and after another shot of the strong liquid, she tottered off to her bed.

XXXXX

"So, you found her?"

"Yes, I did," Solan answered, "And I alerted the patrol group in the area."

"Because you were too scared to face her alone."

"What? No, that's not…true."

Angelus rolled his eyes. It was always the same with Solan whenever he faced Emily alone: he'd end up running away. It was annoying and Angelus felt like he wanted to kill Solan himself, but other than being a complete chicken in front of a Slayer, Solan was good for other types of work. But Angelus felt like he was reaching the end with the young vampire. Another failure like this one again and _he_ would be the one putting a stake through the young vampire's heart.

"Dru, what do you think we should do, hmm?"

A willowy young woman with dark hair spilling over her shoulders and in a dark red dress can stepping out of the darkness, causing Solan to back away in fear. He always felt at unease around her and for good reason. She had a habit of messing with his head.

"I say we have ourselves a little picnic," Drusilla said airily.

"That's my girl," Angelus grinned wickedly.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It makes me happy that you're liking this. And here's the next chapter.**

XXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Wesley Wyndam-Pryce asked.

"Why do you always have to question my motives?" Angelus asked with a roll of his eyes, "I still don't understand why the Senior Partners even brought you back."

"To act as your liaison to the Senior Partners," the ex-Watcher replied, "I have told you this many times now."

"Yeah, well, I tune out every time you talk. And yes, I am sure about this. Only way I'm going to flush those brats out."

He got up from his seat and headed over to the necro-tempered glass windows, staring out into the streets of Los Angeles as a few of his patrol tanks rolled past the buildings. A smile came to his face, but it quickly disappeared when Wesley joined him.

"One of those brats is your son."

"Yeah? What's your point, Ghost Boy?"

The ex-Watcher sighed, "You know the deal between you and the Senior Partners. You cannot harm or kill Connor yourself, lest you get your soul restored."

"Who says anything about me killing him?" Angelus retorted, heading back to his desk, "And even if I did, I don't think the Senior Partners are gonna back out on their deal. They wanted me so bad for years, they're not gonna let me go now."

"I can't believe Angel was foolish enough to agree to something like this," Wesley said sadly, mostly to himself, but the vampire heard it.

"Angel is weak. All you have to do is tell him some grandiose dream that he can believe it and he'll go for it. Besides, the world needs this, Wes."

XXXXX

Emily was reclined back on the couch, a glass of whiskey by her side as she slowly flicked through the thick photo album that Connor had given her for her eighteenth birthday. He had put it together over the years whenever he had time and it contained photos of mostly her mother whilst pregnant, as well as a few photos of her father during his time at Wolfram and Hart. There were even a few photos of her parents together, with one photo showing Spike and Buffy sitting on the couch watching TV, unaware that a photo had been taken of them. Buffy was sitting right close to Spike, but keeping to herself mostly, while Spike had his arm up on the couch behind her head. It was one of Emily's favourite photographs to stare at, as she tried to decipher what she had inherited from one or both her parents.

She sighed, downing the rest of the whiskey and reached for a cigarette to lit up, when her super acute hearing caught the distinct sounds of a machinegun firing in the streets. Tossing the photo album aside, Emily leapt to her feet and made her way to the rooftop of her apartment, picking up more gunfire and people screaming, as she hurried along the rooftops as fast as she could, finally coming to the street where the shooting was coming from, watching as Angelus' patrolling soldiers cut down the fleeing civilians, bloodied bodies littering the footpath, as she felt a presence beside her.

"Wow, he must really want us dead," Connor murmured.

"We can't fight him," Emily said, "He's too strong for us. And there's Drusilla as well."

"Yes, but we can't let him keep doing this. And Angelus will keep slaughtering people like this until we face him. And it'll be me who faces him."

"What?" the Slayer cried, "No, you're not facing him at all. With your limp, Angelus will kill you easily. No, I'm not letting you, Connor."

"Emily, I've got no choice," the elder dhampire replied, "Whether I like it or not, Angelus is my father and I have to face him someday. I guess that is today."

He did not expect her fist to crash into his jaw with such force that he was knocked to the ground. He groaned, feeling blood on his lip as he stared up at the furious Slayer.

"I will stop you going to your father, Connor," Emily growled in a barely restrained tone.

Connor pushed himself back up onto his feet, placing his weight on his good leg, before slowly raising his fists, as Emily lunged, but he parried and punched her in the jaw, then swiftly kneed her in the stomach, before striking her on the neck with the side of his hand, hitting a nerve point that instantly dropped the Slayer into an unconscious state.

"I'm sorry about that, Emily. But it's now or never," Connor said.

Leaving her on the rooftop, Connor climbed his way down the side of the building, before heading out into the streets, as the soldiers instantly aimed their guns at him, but he held his hands up in surrender and they lowered their firearms, as the commander motioned towards two of his charges and they hurried over to Connor to place handcuffs on him, but he drew his hands back.

"I'm surrendering to you guys, but I will not go in handcuffs. I'm sure Angelus would understand if I show up unrestrained."

"Whatever you say, boy," the commander said, "Get into the tank."

Held at gun point, Connor stepped into the back of the tank, as the door closed up and just before it shut, he looked up to where he had left his charge, wondering if he was doing the right thing. The tank started up and the patrol returned to Wolfram and Hart, rolling into the basement, as Connor was taken out at gunpoint and walked to the elevator. He knew he wouldn't dare doing anything, knowing that a good bullet was all that was needed to take him down, but the soldiers still kept their rifles trained on him, as the elevator dinged and the doors opened up to reveal Angelus' office. The vampire in question was sitting on the couch, staring out the window as the sun shined on his face, looking to be in a thoughtful pose, while Drusilla was sitting on the couch arm beside him, her hands on his shoulders as she whispered into his ear.

"Connor! My dear son, how are you?" Angelus cried, moving from the couch, "Why don't you come on over and give your old man a hug, huh?"

"No thanks. I'm good here," Connor replied.

Angelus shrugged, lowering his arms, but he flicked his hand at the soldiers and they left without a word, leaving just him, Connor and Drusilla in the room. However, the elder vampire looked back over his shoulder at his lover and she slinked from the couch to the door, giving Connor a knowing smile as she left the room.

"So, son, how's the leg?" Angelus asked, "Not giving you much trouble?"

"Why don't we just skip the heartfelt reunion and skip to the real reason why I'm here," Connor said, "A fight to the death between you and me."

"That's my boy, showing some initiative. Alright then. Show your old man what you know. Make me proud, son."

XXXXX

Emily groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and gasped, quickly sitting up and scanning the rooftop, seeing that she was completely alone. Looking to the sky, she saw that the sun had nearly set and she quickly made her way down the side of the building, looking towards the rooftop of Wolfram and Hart. People were still working to clear the bodies and blood from the footpaths, as Emily continued on her single file straight to Wolfram and Hart, coming to the front of the evil law firm, as she choked up and tears fell from her eyes when she saw the sight before her. A cross had been erected at the front of the building and Connor's body was currently lashed to it. Thick tears splattered on the sidewalk, as Emily slowly approached the body of her mentor, seeing his pulverized face beyond recognition and that his head was hanging at a loose angle, indicating that his neck had been broken, as Emily fell to her knees, clutching at herself as she cried.

"Connor…"

XXXXX

The last of the dirt was tossed on top of the pile, as Emily stepped back and looked at her handiwork. The sun had long set and night had fallen, but that didn't hinder her as she finished digging Connor's grave. The tears were long gone, but the streaks still remained on her face, as she gripped the shovel handle so hard, it was beginning to splinter.

"I don't know why you did that, Connor. It was foolish of you to do it. You stood no chance against Angelus and now you've left me here all on my own. God, I'm so alone now. Everyone's gone. Mom, Aunt Dawn, Xander, Giles, Willow, Dad, Aunt Faith and now you. Why did you do this to me? I wasn't ready for you to go. Hell, I wasn't ready for any of them to go. But I'm the last hope this world has got at salvation. And now I know what I have to do. I promise you, Connor and everyone else who has fallen before me, I will get revenge. I will slay Angelus and I will restore this world."

With that, Emily stabbed the shovel at the head of the grave, before turning her back and walking away as a slight breeze picked up around her, drying the tears from her eyes.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys and now, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

XXXXX

Angelus sighed contently as he leaned back in his comfy leather chair, throwing his feet up onto his desk as he laced his fingers behind his head, while Wesley watched him with a sad look on his face. He had witnessed part of the fight between father and son, having refused to watch Connor die before his eyes and being unable to do anything about it. Even now, the office was still trashed from the fight, although a few employees were currently working on repairing the office.

"So, you feel better now?" Wesley asked.

"Sure do. Got rid of one annoying insect," Angelus replied, "And now, there's only one left. Little Emily Summers. Stubborn little brat like her mother and father."

"You know she will seek revenge. If she's anything like Spike, she will plot it for weeks before acting on it."

"Yeah, but she won't do it," the vampire said confidently, "Chances are, I'll find her and kill her first before she could do anything against me. I'll prove it to you."

"Fine, we'll make a wager," the ex-Watcher said in a bored tone, "If you win, I wish to be released from my contract and move on into the ether."

"No, no, no, if _you_ win, then you'll be released from your contract," Angelus said gleefully, sitting forth, "If I win, you shall be bound to this firm forever."

"I thought I was already," Wesley muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"Think I should go celebrate this, seeing as how I'm gonna win," the vampire grinned, rising up from his desk, "Wonder where Drusilla has gotten to."

Once Angelus had left the office, Wesley let out a weary sigh, before heading over to the window and staring out at the city lights of Los Angeles. For eighteen years, he had watched as Angelus destroyed the world, killing off the Slayer army over the years and asserting himself as the one and only absolute power in the entire country. And it didn't help that Wesley himself had been dragged out of eternal peace to serve as the liaison between Angelus and the Senior Partners, given an incorporeal form so he couldn't interfere in Angelus' plans to run the world into the ground.

_"__Enough is enough. I will not lose this bet. I can't. There's only one thing left that I can do. And I hope that it is enough to save the world."_

XXXXX

Emily was sitting on the floor of Connor's small apartment, staring off into space, wondering what she was going to do and how she was going to do it. She had only been to her mentor's home once before and that was to hide from one of the patrol groups. Now, here she was, sitting in the middle of the floor, the tears long dried, as she slowly pulled herself to her feet, before taking a look around at the apartment. It wasn't much different from hers, with a small kitchen and bedroom, a tiny bathroom and a small living room that seemed to be only big enough for a child.

Going into the bedroom, Emily began looking through the cupboards in search of any weapons, when something heavy struck her atop the head. Growling in annoyance, she spied the large box and took it with her to the bed, before slowly opening it in curiosity. Pulling a folder out, she opened it to reveal several documents, mainly profiles of people she had never heard of, but one word jumped out at her: Slayer. Heart pounding in her chest, Emily drew the profile closer, quickly checking the status of the person, which read to be 'suspected to be alive', before looking at the name, hoping she recognise it, but the name 'Vi' didn't spark any memories. She also saw the location of where the red-haired Slayer had been last seen, before checking the next profile, the photo of a bald black man appearing before her. Again, she didn't recognise the name 'Robin Wood', but she learnt that he was also suspected to be alive and that he was living with Vi in New York City. Just as she began wondering how Connor had managed to pull these profiles together, she suddenly felt that she wasn't the only person in the room. Swiftly getting up from the bed, she saw a clean shaven man in his mid-thirties standing before her. He was dressed in a nice grey suit and a pair of reading glasses and he quickly held his hands up in peace.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you," Wesley said.

"Yeah, how do I know that?" Emily asked, standing in a hostile stance.

The ex-Watcher simply waved his hand against the doorway and Emily watched in surprise as his hand phased through the frame, as he looked back at her.

"Okay, so you're not corporeal," the Slayer said, loosening her stance slightly, "So, who the hell are you and how'd you find me?"

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I used to work alongside your parents separately on different occasions. I used to the Watcher for Faith and your mother."

"How come I never heard of you?" Emily asked.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't that great of a Watcher," Wesley admitted, "So I'm not surprised if Buffy never mentioned me at all."

"Okay, so what are you doing here? How'd you find me here? And if you did work alongside my mom, why are you only coming to me now?"

"Because on the night that began this whole nightmare, I was killed in an attempt to take down the Circle of the Black Thorn," Wesley explained, "When Angelus reclaimed Wolfram and Hart, I was brought back to serve as his link to the Senior Partners. And as you saw before, I am unable to affect anything."

"So what took you so long anyway?"

"After Connor's death, I can't continue watching Angelus destroy the world," the ex-Watcher replied, "I have to do something to stop him, Emily."

"Yeah and how can you help me?" Emily asked.

"Because I can tell you two things. One, your aunt, Dawn, is actually still alive and is being held captive in Wolfram and Hart."

"What?" the Slayer cried, "She's alive? I thought she would be long dead."

Wesley shook his head, "Surely, you know that her blood can open dimensions? That's what Angelus has been using her for, to gain access to other dimensions."

"We have to go save her," Emily said, before narrowing her eyes at Wesley, "Wait, how do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"I can promise you, Emily, I don't wish to harm you at all," Wesley said, "All I want is eternal peace and the world restored once more."

"Alright, I'll go in, because it's my aunt. But I swear to you, Wesley, if this really is a trap and my aunt isn't alive, I will find a way to destroy you for good."

The ex-Watcher smiled, "I know you will and you have my word."

XXXXX

"Haven't seen you around the place lately," Angelus said, strolling into the office.

"I've been conversing with the Senior Partners," Wesley replied, "Discussing your tactics and where you might choose to take your next conquest to."

"Hmm, is that so? And where do you think I'm gonna head next?"

"Honestly, Angel, is there anywhere else left for you to go?"

In truth, Wesley had spent most of the day with Emily, helping her draw up the building plans of Wolfram and Hart, talking her through the best stealth route he could think of that would enable the young Slayer to sneak past security and cameras, as well as find the fastest route to where Dawn was being held prisoner. He just hoped that Angelus wouldn't be in the hiding during the time or that he would be at least occupied with Drusilla while Emily broke in.

"Well, I suppose that is true," Angelus said, before turning away.

He reached the doorway and stopped, before looking back at Wesley.

"You're lucky that you're dead, because I would have killed you just then for lying to me. Should know better than that, Wes. I've known you for years."

He smiled and left the office, as Wesley sighed to himself, praying that he would be able to pull through this. He knew that if Emily was successful and he was found to have been involved, he would suffer unimaginable torture in an effort to hunt the pair down. However, it would be a small sacrifice in order to give the young Slayer some chance of saving the world. Leaving the office, Wesley made his way down towards the dungeons, phasing through the walls until he entered a familiar cell.

"Wesley? Is that you?" came a timid voice.

"It sure is," Wesley replied, "I have good news for you. She's coming."

Dawn stepped into the dim light and despite the darkness of the dungeons, he was still able to see the small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Little Emily is coming here to rescue me?"

XXXXX

**Yes, Dawn is still alive. I figured that due to her blood, Angelus would want to keep her alive to go to other dimensions for fun. Also, Dawn being alive is the reason Buffy is dead**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews thus far, guys! And here is the next chapter.**

XXXXX

The armed and costumed security guard patrolled along the rooftop of Wolfram and Hart, his partner on the opposite side of the roof, keeping an eye out for intruders. After seeing that his area was clear, he headed back towards his partner for a progress report, when he heard a muffled thump. Frowning and raising his rifle, the guard headed towards where he had last seen his partner. Seeing something move in the darkness ahead, he quickened his pace, as something slammed into his jaw from the side. He staggered back due to the force of the attack and was finished off with a kick to the head that knocked him out.

"Have a nice nap," Emily said.

Heading towards the rooftop door, she snuck down the stairs, entering the corridors of Wolfram and Hart. This was the very first time she had been inside the building and already, she could feel the evil emanating in the corridors. It felt like it was wrapping around her, trying to strangle her and drag her down into its own darkness. Gripping her stake and focusing on her mission, Emily hurried to the end of the hallway, hearing footsteps and paused against the wall, waiting until a security guard stepped out before her and she punched him in the jaw. The guard instantly went down, as Emily dragged him around the corner, before setting off down the hallway, keeping her eyes and ears peeled, until she came to the elevator. It dinged open and the two security guards inside were swiftly taken down, as Emily pressed the button for the basement. The doors shut and music began playing as the elevator descended through the building's levels.

"So, you made it?"

"Gah!" the young Slayer cried, "Don't do that!"

Wesley allowed himself a small smile, "Sorry. But I'm glad to see you made it in."

"Is Angelus occupied?"

"Yes, he's with Drusilla in his office. We should be able to get in, free Dawn and get out again without him knowing."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open, as a vampiric guard turned around to see who had arrived, but Emily punched him in the face, then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him headfirst into the wall. Staking him through the heart, Emily turned towards the next vampire, dodging his fist and ducking under the backhand, before slogging him in the jaw. The vampire staggered, as a second came charging in, launching into a scissors kick, but Emily blocked both kicks and punched him in the jaw, before blocking the first vampire's punch and returning one of her own. The second vampire lashed out with another kick, but Emily parried him and elbowed him in the face, as the first vampire swung his fist, but struck his comrade by accident. Kicking the vampire in the face, Emily jammed the stake into his heart, as he burst into dust and the second vampire snarled, before punching. Blocking and spinning around, Emily rammed her elbow into his face, then kicked him in the chest, before staking him into the heart.

"Nice job," Wesley said, as the vampire burst into dust, "She's this way."

Another vampire guard soon made his presence known and Emily introduced him to the wooden stake, as Wesley stopped before a barred cell, as Emily slowly approached it, heart hammering her chest, unable to believe what she was going to see.

"Wesley? Emily, is that really you?"

"Aunt Dawn," Emily cried, "You're alive!"

Dawn stood before the bars, as Emily happily joined her, reaching through and hugging her aunt, before stepping back and looking at the bars, then slowly placed her hands on them, before willing all her strength and bending them apart. She took a breather, before trying again, bending them apart slowly, inch by inch, as Dawn watched her with awe, until finally, there was a small gap which the middle-aged woman could crawl through. Finally free of her prison, she smiled and embraced her niece once more.

"My, my, how much you've grown," Dawn said.

"You haven't really changed a bit yourself," Emily cried, "Oh, it is so good to finally see you again. It's been too long."

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but we must hurry and leave," Wesley said.

"Right, come on, let's go," Emily said.

The trio headed for the elevator, reaching it just as the doors dinged open and Angelus looked up with a smile on his face. The three instantly stopped in their tracks, with Emily staggering back, memories flashing through her mind of all the trauma she had suffered at the hands of the vampire before her, as he smirked and stepped out of the elevator.

"Well, isn't this interesting? A little family reunion. And this isn't too surprising: Wesley betraying me. Something you're very good at, huh Wes?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Wesley said.

"Okay, sure, I'll believe you," Angelus said, "But oh, looky here. Little Emily Summers. Buffy and Spike's little brat. How are you, girl?"

The young Slayer didn't say anything, still paralysed by seeing the monster in her nightmares standing before her, although her hands did clench into fists. Angelus noticed this and he grinned almost lazily.

"So, you wanna say hi to your mother? I can help you. Might even send little Dawnie up to see her big Slayer sister, who failed so hard to save her, right Dawn?"

"You're nothing more than a monster," Dawn cried, "You killed my sister right before my own eyes. I want nothing more than to kill you for that."

Angelus threw his arms wide open, "Well, Dawnie, take your shot."

However, before Dawn could do anything, Emily had lunged forth, swinging the stake for his heart, but Angelus easily caught her wrist, twisting it so she dropped the stake and he caught it with his other hand. But despite her wrist being twisted, Emily brought her leg up and around to slam into Angelus' shoulder and he let her go, stumbling back as her fist smashed into his jaw, followed swiftly by another blow that knocked him against the wall. Angelus chuckled, as Emily grabbed him from behind and smacked his head against the wall again, but he held back and threw his elbow straight back into her face.

"We need to get out of here," Wesley said, "But how?"

Instead of replying, Dawn picked up the fallen stake and drew the sharpened tip across her palm, drawing blood, as she then flicked it on the ground. Meanwhile, Angelus hurled Emily against a cell and she groaned as she slid to the ground, before rolling out of the way of his kick, as he whirled around with a swish of his black coat, throwing a punch, but Emily just managed to deflect it in time, throwing her own punch, which was blocked by Angelus' forearm, as he kicked her in the stomach, then lunged and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall, as she groaned, but then his fingers tightened around her neck and she gasped as she struggled to breathe.

"You have been breathing for far too long, Emily. Time for me to squash you like the scurrying little bug you are."

"Crv dr pff lr ploos pls," Dawn chanted, "Vos strp umpt pls plsrts in uft frm pltz."

Angelus frowned as he looked over his shoulder towards the brunette, as Emily took her chance and struck the vampire in the jaw. As he stepped back, she kicked him in the family jewels, before joining her aunt, just as a large, swirling blue portal opened up from the blood on the floor and Dawn pulled Emily through. Angelus snarled and lunged for the portal, but it closed up before he reached it, as Wesley chuckled from behind him.

"Shut up," Angelus snarled, "It's all your fault this has happened. If you were solid, I'd be snapping your neck right now. Ngh, now I need to kill someone."

"Well, I know where I'm going next," Wesley said as Angelus stormed away, "I may be suffering torture for this soon, but to me, it'll be worth it."

XXXXX

"I know where Dawn and Emily have gone," Angelus said, sitting at his desk, his hands clasped together before him, "I recognised the language. Right now, I've got Solan searching for the nearest hotspot so I can send you and a crew to kill them."

It had been an hour since Dawn and Emily had escaped into Pylea. Since then, Angelus had Wesley sent to the White Room to be questioned by the Senior Partners, as he knew they were the only ones who could actually cause the ex-Watcher harm. Afterwards, Angelus had decided to call upon one of his lieutenants, bringing him to Los Angeles in order to hunt down the Summers girls. It had been a long time since he last saw the lieutenant, having not needed his services since Buffy's death, but he knew that if there was anyone he could have to kill the Summers, it would be this man before him.

"So, you think you can do it?" Angelus asked, "Think you can toss aside whatever little humanity you have left in you and take out the girls?"

"I sure can," the vampire replied, stepping into the light, "Just let me know when."

Angelus smiled, "Knew I could depend on you, Xander."

XXXXX

**Next chapter will be a bit of a flashback chappie, then afterwards, it'll be on with the story as we follow Emily and Dawn in Pylea**


	6. Flashback 1

**Alright, so here's bit of a flashback chappie, that hopefully answers a few questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

XXXXX

_Cleveland, 2009..._

"Mom, can we please take a break?" five-year-old Emily Summers asked.

The young child was on her hands and knees, panting as sweat dripped off her small frame. She had just been through a gruelling training routine and despite her mixed heritage, it was starting to become too much for the small girl.

"Yeah, we can take a break," Buffy said, kneeling before her daughter and rubbing her back soothingly, "And then we'll have to continue some more."

"No more please, Mom," Emily panted, "At least not today."

Buffy smiled as she looked into her daughter's eyes, seeing Spike reflecting back at her and a hint of sadness overcame her when she thought of the blond vampire, the memory of his death flashing through her mind. Emily caught the look on her mother's face and moved into a kneeling position like her mother.

"What was Dad like?" she asked innocently, the thought of training completely lost.

"He was a very brave and proud man…pire," Buffy replied, "I know he would be very proud of you and I think it's a shame you'll never get to meet him."

Emily lowered her head. She really wanted to meet her father, but she knew that would never happened. All that she knew was what she had been told, mainly from her mother and aunt, as they were the only two who knew Spike well and could entertain the child by telling her stories about what the vampire used to get up to back in Sunnydale.

"Buffy, we've got a problem!" Dawn cried, entering the room.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, looking up from her daughter.

"One of Angelus' patrol groups is raiding for our base. They're very close and the reports we've got is that it'll be a matter of time before the patrol finds them."

"Dammit. Alright, where's Faith?"

"Weapons room, getting ready. She's waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm on it. Dawn, stay here with Emily."

"Don't go, Mom," Emily cried, "I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go," Buffy said, kneeling down and hugging her daughter, "But I promise that I'll return. Okay? I love you."

"I love you too," Emily replied.

Buffy smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead, before leaving the training room, as Emily watched her go with a mixture of sadness and worry. Dawn sighed and took her niece's hand in her own, before taking her from the training room and going to the general room. Looking down at her niece, Dawn felt sorry for her for having to go through all this terror, something the young child had been facing ever since she was three months old. It had caught everyone off guard when Angelus suddenly returned, though this time, he had the full backing of Wolfram and Hart, which had supplied Angelus with an army that allowed him to easily start taking control. It had began with the sudden announcement that Giles had died and Angelus' campaign of terror swiftly followed afterwards, as he marched on to England, decimating the Slayer force there, followed by a trip to Rome, which was the last time anyone heard from Andrew. And for the past five years, it had been like this, with people constantly on the run, trying to hide from Angelus' patrol groups that enforced his iron grip. Luckily, Buffy and Faith had managed to set up a small stronghold here in Cleveland, trying to create a safe haven for those who resisted Angelus' rule. But it wasn't getting any easier, with reports of dead Slayers coming in every day, slowly reducing the strongest protectors of the world. Nothing much had been heard of Xander or Willow, but after the past five years, Dawn had a feeling they were no longer around, knowing that Angelus would have gone after Willow first, as she was the only person capable of restoring his soul.

"I hope Mom comes back soon," Emily said.

"Don't worry, she will," Dawn tried to reassure her, "Buffy is the best Slayer we have. The original, the fastest, the strongest warrior we've got. She'll be fine."

"This sucks," the child said, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, but I tell you what. After your mom comes back and gives us permission, I'll take you for a chocolate milkshake. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I like that," the young girl replied with a small smile.

Dawn shared the smile, wanting to do everything she could to ensure her niece's childish innocence for as long as possible in a world torn apart by death and destruction.

XXXXX

_Los Angeles, two years later…_

"And again," Buffy ordered.

Emily sweated as she went through the routine again, putting all her effort into her moves, doing her best to hone her skills, as Buffy stood to the side and watched her with a swell of pride in her heart, wishing that Spike was here to watch their daughter grow and improve with each passing day. She wished that she didn't have to do this to her daughter, forcing her to train like a soldier in case she had to take her place, but Buffy knew that there was no other way. Thanks to Angelus, Emily's childhood had been taken away, although Buffy did try her best to bring some normalcy into her daughter's life, usually by taking her out to the parks during the way whenever there was a chance.

Suddenly, there came an explosion that rocked the underground compound, as Emily stopped her routine and Buffy moved towards the door. Gunfire rang out and Buffy gripped the door handle tightly upon hearing the dying screams of her friends and fellow Slayers, before grabbing a few weapons off the training room wall.

"Stay here," Buffy said, "I'll be back in a minute."

"But-" Emily started, but her mother was already gone, shutting the door behind her.

The young child sat in the corner of the room, hiding away as she heard the battle continue upstairs, wondering how they had managed to be found so quickly. They had moved from Cleveland to Los Angeles six months earlier after Angelus had found and attacked their last hideout. After barely fighting him off, Buffy, Faith and Connor had all agreed on moving to Los Angeles, believing that it would be the last place that Angelus would look for them. And as it turned out, they were wrong.

An hour passed before Buffy finally returned, blood running from a cut of her head and her clothes covered in dirt, as she brought her daughter upwards, a grim look on her face as she took Emily to the conference room, shielding her from the bodies that were slowly being taken away following Angelus' latest assault.

"B, what happened?" Faith asked, "How'd he find us?"

"Doesn't matter," Buffy replied, setting Emily down, "He took Dawn."

"What?" Connor demanded, "If he hurts her-"

"He won't," the elder Slayer cut him off, "He won't get the chance."

"What do you mean by that, B?" Faith asked.

"I'm going after Angelus and I'm going to bring Dawn back."

"No, B, don't do it. Angelus is too strong for you. He'll kill you."

"I have fought Angelus before. It needs to be done anyway. Someone has to stand up to him, that someone is me and that time is now. I'm going to end this once and for all."

"We'll come with you," Faith offered.

"No, this is my fight," Buffy said, "I can do this. Besides, I need someone here for Emily, just in case and that can't happen if we all go."

"It's suicide, Buffy," Connor said, "You can't do this alone. You need our help."

"And someone needs to train Emily in case I go," Buffy countered, "I'm going. End of story. Hopefully, I'll come back."

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Emily asked, "Are you really going after Angelus?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but he's taken Dawn with him and I need to get her back."

"No, don't go. Don't go. Stay, please! I don't want you to go," the girl started crying.

Buffy knelt before her daughter, seeing the faint traces of Spike in her and a small smile came to her face as she pulled Emily in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I will come back to you, Emily, I promise you that. But I have to do this. It's the only way. I know I've been hard on you, but I love you."

"I don't want you to go," the young girl sobbed.

"I know. But I will come back. Promise."

Kissing her daughter on the head again, Buffy rose and left the room, as Emily watched her go, tears running down her cheeks, not knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see her mother alive again.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 6

**And here we go, back to the main story. Hoped you guys liked the little flashback**

XXXXX

Emily groaned as she hit solid ground, rolling a few times across the grass until she came to a stop, tasting blood on her lip. With a groan, she got to her feet, seeing that she was standing on a small hill overlooking a village…and that Dawn wasn't with her. Looking around in panic mode, Emily called out for her aunt, but no reply came.

_"Damn! I finally rescue my aunt, only to lose her again in this bloody place. Speaking of which, what the bloody hell is this place?"_

Deciding to venture into the village in case Dawn had ended up there, Emily was surprised to find that the people here weren't humans. They were mostly demons, with green skin and red eyes, a pair of small red horns growing from their foreheads and all dressed in clothing reminiscent of the Middle Ages. Every now and again, she would catch sight of a human wearing dirty rags and a collar around their neck, but she didn't get much time to ponder it, as the green-skinned demons were slowly starting to close in on her, holding axes and pitchforks. She realised that she stood out easily, with her white singlet, black pants and heavy black boots. Soon, she came to the village centre, noticing that nearly all the demonic villagers had formed a large circle around her, as a few demons in knight-like armour approached her, drawing their swords warily.

"So, can anyone here tell me where the hell am I?" Emily asked.

"Silence, cow and surrender," one of the guards snarled.

"Excuse me? 'Cow'? I've been called a bitch before, but cow is something else."

"If you do not shut up, then I will make you."

The guard swung his sword, but Emily was faster, blocking his arm in mid-swing and driving her knee into the ribs. As he doubled over, she punched him in the head, fingers wincing from the helmet, as another guard came at her. Pivoting, Emily landed a kick in his stomach, knocking him to the ground, as a third soldier charged in. Catching his hands, Emily twisted around and pulled down, flipping the soldier onto his back, before taking his sword and holding it up before any more could try to attack.

"I'm not here to fight you. I just want to find my aunt and get out of here."

Suddenly, a trumpet blared and the crowd dispersed, save for the remaining soldiers, as a chariot, pulled by two black horses, rode into the village. It rode around the soldiers once, before stopping, as the chariot then stopped and a podgy, aged Pylean dressed in full black clothing, including a hood, stepped off the chariot, standing before Emily, who had now lowered her sword, knowing that she could end the demon before her quickly if he tried anything funny against her.

"So, who would you be? The town sheriff?" Emily asked.

"How dare you speak back to me, you little common filth," Narwek said.

"Common filth? Let me tell you something now, porky, I am anything but common. I guess you've never heard of the term 'slayer'?"

"And what exactly is a slayer?" the Pylean asked in a bored tone.

"Watch."

At his command, two soldiers moved in at once, swinging their swords, but Emily managed to deflect their blades aside, one after the other, then with one large horizontal slash, drop the two soldiers to the ground. Narwek frowned, as more soldiers arrived.

"Can you really handle losing any more men to me?" Emily asked.

Just then, there was a massive bolt of lightning that struck between the pair, knocking them off their feet and blasting them across the town centre. Emily groaned as she struck a house wall and fell into a heap, as Narwek simply didn't get up again. Shaking her head, Emily slowly got to her feet, looking over to see who had attacked them. A woman in her mid-twenties was standing there, her wavy brown hair falling down around her shoulders as she looked upon Emily with bored blue eyes. Her figure was slender with just the right curves and she was wearing a tight, black midriff top, though the back and sides reached down to her calves and flared out like a coat, the sleeves ending at her wrists, while she also wore a pair of tight red leather pants and knee-high black laced boots.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Gwen Raiden asked, looking at the unconscious Narwek for an answer, before rolling her eyes and turning to Emily, "And who are you?"

"The name's Emily. I'm a Slayer. You would be who?"

"Gwen Raiden, the monarch of Pylea and ally to Angelus. I don't think I can recall Angelus mentioning that he had a Slayer on his side."

"Well, I'm just-"

Using reflexes only the child of a Slayer and vampire could use, Emily barely dodged the lightning bolt that was blasted at her head. It blew a hole through the house wall, as Emily rolled onto her feet. Gwen smiled and lowered her hand.

"Wow, you sure have some skills. But they're nothing compared to mine."

Clasping her hands together, Gwen then spread them away from each other, forming a small beam of lightning between her palms, as she held it forward and several forks of lightning leapt from the beam, striking the area around Emily. She convulsed as the surge of lightning shot through her body and she fell to her knees, gasping for air, as she was then struck by another bolt of lightning that blasted her through the house. Groaning, Emily rolled onto her hands and knees, as Gwen suddenly appeared before her and drove her knee upwards. Emily fell onto her back, blood spurting from her nose, as Gwen then pressed a hand to the Slayer's skin, injecting a shock of electricity that caused the Slayer to scream briefly, before passing out, as Narwek staggered into the house.

"Take her away," Gwen commanded, "Prepare her for trial."

"Yes, Your Highness," Narwek replied.

XXXXX

Emily groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and went to get up, but heard a clank and quickly sat up, finding that her hands and feet had been shackled. But more importantly, she was in the same room as Dawn, who was currently unconscious. Slowly getting to her feet, Emily hurried over to her aunt, before gently shaking her awake.

"No, Buffy, I don't want to go to school today," Dawn groaned, "Keys don't need to learn."

"Aunt Dawn, wake up," Emily whispered, "We're in prison."

Dawn's eyes shot open and she sat up, before looking around at the small brick prison they were currently in, before settling her eyes on her niece and sighing.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess," she said.

"What is this place anyway?" Emily asked.

"This is Pylea, a dimension that Angelus conquered several years ago," Dawn explained, "This was after he captured me and used my blood to open the portal to this world."

"Okay and why did you bring us here? Why not to, say, New York?"

"Because after your mother died, Angelus took the scythe. You know the one?"

Emily nodded, remembering the scythe that her mother had wielded in combat. She hadn't seen it since the night Buffy went out to confront Angelus one last time.

"Well, Angelus brought it to this world," Dawn continued, "I brought us here so we can take it back. It'll be a nasty blow to both Angelus and Gwen."

"Yeah, but first things first, we need to get out of here."

XXXXX

"So, Angelus wants that little Slayer and her aunt, huh?" Gwen said, "And he's sent you to retrieve them. Why not come himself?"

"He did say he had other matters to attend to," Xander replied, "And I think you misunderstood me. I'm not here to retrieve them. I'm here to kill them."

"While I would just throw you in there and let you kill them, I find that a little unsporting. How about I throw you and the Slayer into a pit together, hmm?"

"What, like a gladiator thing?"

Gwen shrugged, "Why not? It'll be amusing. You can fight to the death there."

"I'm not here to play games, Gwen. Just send me to the Slayer now. I'm sure Angelus would be quite annoyed with you if you toy with me."

"Oh, de-bunch your panties, Xander," Gwen said, "I just want to have some fun. Besides, she's just a little girl. How bad can she really be?"

"More than you can imagine," Xander said, "But if you want to play, then fine, I'll play."

Gwen smiled, "Good. Finally, I can have some decent entertainment."

XXXXX


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. And now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

XXXXX

The jail door squeaked open, as two soldiers stepped into the dungeon, both brandishing their swords, as Emily got to her feet and stood before her aunt protectively.

"Move. The pair of you. Don't make the monarch await you any longer."

With a glance at her aunt, Emily stepped from the dungeon first, with Dawn behind her, as a few more soldiers arrived to escort the pair to the throne room. Narwek was waiting for the pair to arrive and when they did, a knowing smile appeared on his face, as he threw open the doors behind him and the pair were escorted in by the soldiers.

"Xander!" Dawn cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm under orders from Angelus to kill you," Xander replied.

Emily took in the appearance of Xander. She had never seen him before, only heard stories about him from her mother and aunt. He no longer had the eye patch, as his eye had been restored completely thanks to the magic from Wolfram and Hart. He still looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago, having never aged a day and he was wearing a black leather duster over a white wife beater and black leather pants, a pair of black heavy motorcycle boots completing the ensemble. He was currently standing beside Gwen, hands behind his back and a sinister grin on his face.

"Alright, we're here for the trial," Emily said, "Trial us."

"Oh, you've already been found guilty of attacking your betters and trying to create a rebellion," Gwen said from her throne, "Your punishment is a fight to the death against Xander here. Guards, remove her shackles."

Dawn was taken away to the side by the soldiers, as another soldier stood before Emily and removed her wrist shackles, before kneeling down to remove her ankle shackles. The second they were removed, Emily kneed the soldier in the face, drawing his sword as he fell back, before tossing it to Dawn. She caught it and swung at the guard on her right, hitting him in the stomach, as the second guard drew his sword, but Emily shoulder slammed him into the wall, before handing her aunt the key.

"Stop her," Gwen cried.

Dawn unlocked her wrist shackles, as Emily picked up a fallen sword and crossed blades with the nearest soldier, giving her aunt time to unlock the shackles and escape for the door. Duelling with two soldiers at once, Emily backed up, dodging an attack from a third soldier and slicing upwards. His head fell to the ground, as Dawn killed the two guards by the door and exited the throne room, as Xander entered the fray against Emily, killing one soldier in order to get to her, his fist slamming into her face when she blocked a soldier's sword, the blow staggering her back.

"Hold!" Gwen cried, "No one fight her except for Xander!"

The soldiers instantly backed off, not wanting to risk Gwen's wrath, as Xander grinned at Emily. She glared, swinging the sword, but he dodged every swing, darting around the blade, before taking his chance and punching her in the face again. Catching herself, Emily tossed the sword aside, before getting into a stance.

"Like mother, like daughter," Xander said, "And I've had the pleasure of fighting both."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, throwing a punch.

He dodged her fist, as her other fist snapped into his face and he staggered, before deflecting her kick, then punched at her, but she darted around him and kicked him in the back, making him stagger, as he whirled around, parrying her fist and punching her.

"I was there that night. The night that Buffy went out to fight Angelus to save Dawn," Xander said, "I fought against Buffy, but even though I was no match for her," he then smiled and added gleefully, "I helped kill her."

XXXXX

Dawn hurried down the hallway, turning a corner and finding two soldiers before her. They drew their swords and charged at her, as she blocked their assaults, cutting one soldier across the chest, before parrying the second soldier and stabbing him in the abdomen. Removing the blood-stained sword, Dawn continued on. She didn't know where exactly the scythe was kept, as she had never been to this dimension before, so she was only hoping she could find it and return it to Emily in time.

Turning around another corner and wondering how many corners this castle had, Dawn then came across a small group of six soldiers standing before a barred door. They saw her and immediately drew their swords, before rushing forth to engage her.

"Alright, here we go," Dawn said.

XXXXX

Emily ducked under the fist as it crashed into the pillar, but Xander ignored the pain, snarling as he went after Emily again, lashing out with a kick, but she blocked it, the back of her fist swinging back into his jaw and he staggered, his eyes flashing gold, as Emily darted to his right and grabbed him by the back of his coat, before slamming him into the pillar, then throwing him out into the middle of the room. Rolling backwards onto his feet, Xander deflected Emily's left punch, before ducking under her follow-up hit, his elbow cracking into the side of her face and she stumbled, but quickly regained her footing, as his fist shot towards her face, but she dodged and punched him in the stomach.

Gwen smiled as she watched the fight carry on in the throne room, amused by the power struggle between the pair. It had been a long time since she last seen a decent challenge, ever since she received an upgrade in her powers from Wolfram and Hart and joined Angelus on his conquest of Pylea, taking it over as its reigning monarch. Any attempts by the people to rise up against her were easily squashed due to her advanced powers and she had found herself slowly getting bored…until now.

"Stay still, dammit," Xander growled.

Emily performed a backwards handspring, her feet catching Xander in the jaw and knocking him onto his back. He groaned in annoyance, as Emily landed on her feet with a small grin. Growling, Xander quickly got to his feet, snarling at the Slayer.

"That's it. You're going down, Slayer."

He vamped out, however, to Emily's immense surprise, Xander underwent a complete change. His skin turned dark green, as spikes burst out from his chin and forehead. His eyes shifted from brown to blood red, as claws grew from his fingers. Snarling, the bestial Xander lunged at Emily, slashing with his claws and ripping her across the stomach. Blood stained the white singlet, as Emily threw her punch, hitting Xander in the face, but it barely fazed him. He slashed again and she barely moved out of the way in time, tears appearing in her left thigh, as she then lashed out with a high kick. Xander snarled when the kick connected with his head, but he moved with surprising speed, blood streaks appearing on Emily's right cheek, as she was then grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground, knocking the breath out of her, as Xander's fangs loomed close.

Just then, the doors to the throne room burst open and Dawn stepped in, carrying the Slayer scythe. Seeing her, Emily drew her legs up, placing her feet in Xander's stomach, before kicking hard. He growled as he was knocked back and she flipped up onto her feet, before catching the scythe out of mid-air. As soon as her hand came in contact with the ancient weapon, Emily felt a connection with this kindred spirit, feeling as if this weapon belonged to her and they were one and the same. As Xander snarled and lunged, Emily twirled the scythe around and stabbed the stake end at the Van-tal, piercing him in the heart. Xander whined, as the Van-tal faded away to reveal the man before them and Dawn watched sadly as she saw the man she knew in his sad brown eyes, the person who looked after her when she saw young, who used to play board games with her and who was her confidante, the talk they had all those years ago when she discovered that she really wasn't a Potential coming back her and a small tear fell from her eye, mirroring the one coming from Xander's left eye. Emily removed the stake from his chest and Xander's entire body burst apart into a pile of dust, while Dawn looked away, closing her eyes and struggling to hold back the tears over the loss of another friend.

"Okay, so you killed him," Gwen said, "Time to face me now."

XXXXX

Angelus looked up from his book when Solan entered the office and stopped before his desk, doing a small salute, as Angelus bookmarked his place and turned to the vampire.

"What do you want?" Angelus asked, annoyed he had been interrupted.

"Sir, the person that you've been looking for, well, we've found her."

"And? Did you capture her?"

"Yes, with great difficulty though. She destroyed half my men before we finally managed to subdue her. And even then, we had some trouble trying to bring her in."

"That's what I like to hear. Even after all these years, she hasn't lost her touch."

"We have her detained at the hotel with the other one. What do you want us to do next?"

"I think I should go for a visit," Angelus said, "See how she's doing."

"Yes, sir," Solan said.

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 8

XXXXX

Lightning snapped and crackled across Gwen's body, as she then unleashed a mighty bolt, hurling it straight at Emily. She blocked with the scythe and was blasted across the throne room, slamming painfully against the wall. She cried out as she fell to her knees, before having to dive out of the way of another lightning bolt, as Dawn ducked behind a pillar which was struck by another bolt, blasting a chuck out of the stone.

"This won't be fun if you're gonna hide," Gwen said.

Dawn remained behind her pillar, which was assaulted again, as Emily darted across the throne room, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt. She dived behind a pillar, moving towards Gwen, who moved around to the pillars, blasting at Emily, as she ducked around just in time, the lightning bolt skimming past the pillars and leaving behind a deep slash.

"If you come out now, I promise not to kill you too badly," Gwen said.

Darting around the pillar, Emily raced towards Gwen, diving over a lightning bolt that swept through the throne room, as Gwen stepped into view, her fist slamming into Emily's face. Both staggered back from each other, with Gwen holding her wrist in pain.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I believe the technical term is 'dhampire'," Emily replied.

She lunged, slashing with the scythe, as Gwen rolled out of the way, whirling around and unleashing another bolt of lightning, which struck the pillar instead, while Emily had dodged and slashed wide. Gwen gasped, falling to her knees as she clutched at the wound on her stomach, blood slipping past her fingers, as Dawn joined the pair.

"I think it's time we left," she told her niece.

"We need to go to New York City," Emily replied, "Can you take us there."

Nodding, Dawn accepted the scythe and ran over the cut in her hand, flicking her blood onto the floor, before calling an incantation, as Gwen slumped onto her side, her blood pooling around her. Emily spared her a brief glace, before jumping into the portal.

"Wait, you can't leave me like this," Gwen groaned.

"Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself," Dawn said, "You chose to ally with evil, instead of using your powers for good. If you're lucky, you might get found in time."

And with that, Dawn turned away and followed after her niece through the portal.

XXXXX

"Fred!" Angelus cried happily, "Gee, you look great. Haven't aged a day!"

The small, willowy brunette shrank back from the bars of her cell, as Angelus stood before the cell, a wide grin on his face. For nearly twenty years, he had been searching for her and now that he finally had her, he could finally remove her from the board. But it wasn't this woman before him that he wanted to talk to. Sure enough, the woman began to change, blue markings appearing on her skin, as her eyes and lips turned icy blue, while dark blue streaks appeared in her hair. Her clothes, a white shirt and short red skirt, melted together and transformed to create a full body armour made out of leather. Angelus smirked as the woman gave him a death glare, seizing hold of the cell bars.

"Hello, Illyria. We've been chasing you for a long time now."

"It should be you in here and me out there, deciding your fate," Illyria said, "And I would make sure your suffering lasted an eternity."

"Yeah, that's nice," Angelus said, "So, why the hiding? The great and mighty God-King cowering from a mere little vampire like me? That's not you, Illy. Not you at all."

"When I get out of here, I will take pleasure in removing your spine," Illyria growled.

"Yeah, keep chasing that dream, Blue. You're not getting out of here at all. See, it's been a while since I tortured someone and they didn't die straight away. Get the picture?" Angelus smirked, "Now that we've got that settled, ciao!"

He turned away with a swish of his coat and began walking away, as Illyria gripped the bars and began testing their strength, however, an electrical current surged through the bars and struck her, knocking her away from the bars, as Angelus chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah, I forget to mention. Those are wired to deliver a charge that can take down a vampire, so best of luck breaking out."

With a smirk, he turned away and left the room, while Illyria still remained on the floor.

XXXXX

A portal opened up in the streets of New York City, as Emily and Dawn came tumbling out. The portal closed behind the pair, as they slowly got to their feet, dusting themselves off and looking around. Luckily, they had landed in an alley and there was no-one in sight to have seen the portal. However, Emily realized that she would be having trouble trying to hide the scythe, but decided against it and began heading for the alley exit.

"So, why are we in New York?" Dawn asked, "What made you want to come here?"

"After Connor died-" Emily started.

"Wait, Connor's dead?" Dawn cried incredulously.

The young Slayer paused and nodded, as the elder woman closed her eyes in despair. She had met Connor some time after Angelus began his destruction of the world and after some time, they had grown close and even started dating, although it ended when she was captured by Angelus. But even after all this time, she had still loved him and was deeply saddened to hear that he had passed, knowing who was responsible for his death.

"Anyhow, I found that he had been gathering together a few profiles of people I have never heard of, people who might leading their own rebellion," Emily finished.

"Do you remember the names?" Dawn asked, "We could ask around."

"Uh, their names were Robin Wood and Vi. They sound familiar to you?"

"Yes! They both helped us in the war against the First," the older woman cried happily, "Oh, if they are alive, we have to find them."

She headed out of the alley, entering the streets of New York, as Emily quickly joined her, holding the scythe by her side, trying to discreetly hide it from sight as the pair walked along the street, passing a few civilians, who were giving Emily strange looks, but she did her best to ignore them, trying not to attract too much attention, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone, with several people giving her a wide berth and even one began running off in the opposite direction.

"Maybe we should have stuck to the alleys," Emily muttered.

"These streets aren't exactly frequented much," Dawn replied, "We should be fine for a while, but we will have to hurry."

"How are we going to find them anyway?"

"We might have a chance if we follow them two," Dawn pointed out.

Looking where her aunt was pointing, Emily saw a man and a woman chatting away merrily as they headed down a small street. Quickening her pace, Emily darted across the street, before coming to the corner and heading down, just catching sight of the pair turning down a small alley. Chasing after them, Emily reached the pair in time as the man vamped out and attempted to attack the woman. Charging in, Emily put her shoulder down and rammed the vampire in the middle of the back, sending him sprawling, as the woman hysterically left the alley. The vampire snarled, getting to his feet and whirling around in time to see a blade slicing towards him. His head fell away, bursting into dust, along with the rest of his body, as Emily turned around to an arriving Dawn.

"Well, he's been taken care of."

"Hold it right there," cried a new, male voice.

Emily whirled around, raising the scythe, but saw that a crossbow was aimed at her, as another man suddenly appeared behind Dawn, also holding a crossbow.

"Wait, wait, we're here to help you guys," Dawn cried, "We're looking for Robin Wood."

"Sorry, missy, don't know that name," the hunter aiming at Emily replied.

"Hey, you recognise this?" Emily asked, holding up the scythe, "This belonged to my mother, Buffy Summers. She fought alongside Robin Wood against the First Evil. Now, do you think you could take us to him?"

The hunter paused, lowering his crossbow and bringing a hand to his ear, as if he was listening to a com-link. After exchanging a few words with the person on the other end, he looked back at Emily and Dawn, motioning to his partner to lower his crossbow.

"Alright, let's go then. He wants to see you."

XXXXX

"Sir, I just got a report in from New York City," Solan announced.

"Oh, do tell," Angelus said, "What's this report?"

"Apparently, one of our men saw a portal opening up in an alleyway in Beverly Hills. He did mention something about seeing a young blond girl and an older brunette woman."

"Hmm, that sure sounds like Emily and Dawn. Which must mean that Xander is no longer with us, or Gwen for that matter. Very well then, Solan, you're now in charge. Take a small team to New York and end this nuisance for me."

"As you command, sir."

XXXXX


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Laptop got struck with a virus and when that got removed, I lost the internet and am now unable to get it, so while I can right now, I will add up the rest of the chapters.**

XXXXX

The heavy door slowly opened with a clang, as the pair of hunters led Emily and Dawn into the large room. Looking around, Emily could see several people working on a table full of weapons, checking them over and making sure they were in working order, a pair of men were sparring in the corner, while a few other hunters were sitting at the small bar, having a few drinks and talking amongst themselves.

"So, Miss Summers, right?" came a voice.

Both women turned around to see an ebony man before them. He was taller than both women, with a shiny bald head and a small beard. He was wearing a tight dark green shirt and a short sleeve camouflage jacket, a pair of black gloves and a pair of dark cargo pants, with a pair of combat boots finishing the outfit. A holster carrying three wooden stakes were strapped to his left thigh, while a crossbow was slung across his back.

"Robin?" Dawn cried, "Wow, you haven't really changed much.

"And neither have you, Dawn," Robin smiled, "You look alright. How are you?"

"Held prisoner for over a decade, now free, so can't complain really. You?"

"Just leading a resistance. It's good to see you again. It has been a long time."

"Yeah, same to you," Dawn said, "Oh and this is my niece, Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Emily," Robin greeted, extending his hand.

She slowly shook it, noticing he had a strong grip and also noticing that he had a very faint scar on the right side of his throat, made from a fanged bite mark.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Robin said after he shook her hand.

"Well, she taught me the best that she could in our short time together," Emily said, "So, think you can show us around your operations?"

"Fun as that sounds, I think we need to rest first," Dawn said.

"You're welcome to stay here," Robin offered, "We are quite secure here. If you go to the bar there and talk to Rondell, he can whip something up for you."

"Thank you so much for this," Dawn smiled.

"Anything else you need, just give a holler."

He headed off, as Dawn and Emily went over to the bar, the latter placing the scythe on the bar beside her as she sat and felt her pockets, growling in annoyance when she realized that she didn't have any cigarettes on her.

"Need a smoke?"

Emily looked up at the dark-skinned man before her, before accepting the cigarette from him. He lit it up for her, as she blew out a stream of smoke and sighed contently, much to her aunt's disgust as she waved the smoke away from her face.

"You're just like your father."

"So, can I get you two ladies anything?" Rondell asked.

"A bottle of whiskey, thanks," Emily said, "And a shot glass."

"I'll have whatever's good on the menu, please," Dawn replied.

"Sure thing, girls," Rondell smiled, before heading off.

"Dawn?"

The brunette looked over her shoulder, a smile coming to her face when she saw the woman before her and she slid off the stool to share a hug with her. Emily looked over her shoulder to see who the person was, recognising her from the profile.

"You're Vi, aren't you?" Emily asked, "You're a Slayer, right?"

"Last remaining Slayer and head of the New York squad," Vi replied, "And you are?"

"Emily Summers, the Vampire Slayer."

"Summers? So does that mean?"

"She's my niece," Dawn answered, "Buffy's little girl all grown up."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about her passing," Vi said, "So, who's your father then?"

"Well, if you knew my mother," Emily said, "Then you would have known my father, Spike."

The elder Slayer paled slightly, but quickly recovered, "Yeah, I remember Spike. It was a courageous thing he did though, sacrificing himself for us."

Rondell returned, placing a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass before Emily and a plate of food before Dawn. The young Slayer quickly poured herself a shot and downed it, followed swiftly by a second shot, her combined bloodline helping to handle its effects.

"Once you're done there, there's someone I think you should see," Vi said.

Sure enough, once Emily had finished drinking and Dawn had eaten, the pair joined the elder Slayer, as she left them into a short corridor, before stopping before the door at the end and knocking on it twice.

"Come in," came a male voice unfamiliar to Emily.

Vi opened the door, but stood to the side as Emily and Dawn entered the room and she closed the door behind them. They were in a small room, with a large bed against the wall and a smaller, child-size bed opposite it. A desk sat at the far side of the room, as a man stepped out before them. He was taller than Dawn, with short orange hair and faint whiskers, wearing a green shirt and denim pants and jacket, while he also wore beads around both wrists and a penchant necklace.

"Oz, is that really you?" Dawn asked.

Before he could reply, another voice rang out.

"Dawnie?"

"Willow?"

A figure appeared in the light before them, revealing itself to be a red-haired woman in a wheelchair, with a young boy no less than five years old sleeping on her lap.

"Oh no, Willow, what's happened to you?" Dawn asked despairingly.

"Dawnie, it's good to see you," Willow said, before setting her eyes on Emily, "And you look so much like Buffy. With a slight hint of Spike. His eyes for starters."

"So, you're Willow, right?" Emily asked, "I've heard of you. What happened?"

"Oz, can you take Kelden? I wanna talk to these guys alone."

"Sure thing."

Gently picking up the sleeping child, Oz kissed Willow on the forehead, before leaving the room, as Willow sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"I guess you can say I was one of the first victims to fall to Angelus. He came to me, knowing that I had the power to re-ensoul him. My lack of knowing that he had reverted to Angelus definitely caught me off guard, but that wasn't the only thing," Willow explained, "See, Angelus had obtained this amulet that blocked my magic. I was unable to do anything against him and so I fought a losing battle."

"How did you survive?" Dawn asked, "How did you end up like this?"

Willow closed her eyes, the memory of that terrible battle coming back to her. She had been in Brazil when Angelus came for her and began tearing his way through the Slayers stationed there, even managing to kill Kennedy in the process, before facing off against Willow, who had been barely able to hold her own against his experienced combat skills.

"He broke my back," she whispered, opening her eyes, "Broke his amulet in half and stabbed it into my back, severing my spine and my powers. I was helpless."

"Oh God, I think I might know what happened next," Dawn whispered.

Willow nodded, "Giles arrived, having caught wind of what had happened. He challenged Angelus with his own magic and teleported me away from the fight to New York, where Vi and her squad found me. Obviously, Giles didn't make it."

"And that's how we found out," Dawn said, "Buffy got the message from Vi all those years ago, but before she could assemble an offence, Angelus had already torn his way through the Slayers in Cleveland and San Francisco."

"Couldn't the medics here have removed that amulet piece?" Emily asked.

Willow shook her head, "It was too dangerous, too delicate of a task for them to do. Despite being broken, its power still works, as the witches couldn't perform any spells on me to remove it. So I've been here, trying to help out as best as I can," she smiled, "I even had a son, after Oz and I rekindled what we previously had."

"There has to be something we can do to stop Angelus," Dawn said, mostly to herself, "But how can we defeat him? He's too strong."

XXXXX

Emily sat on the edge of the building roof, cigarette smoke curling around her as she scanned the streets below her, trying to find something that would help take her mind off things, mainly Angelus. The young Slayer wasn't scared by anything at all, save for that one vampire. He had managed to destroy everything she held dear to her over the years, taking away her childhood and the people important to her. She remembered training with her mother when she was young, then Faith taking over when Buffy died and she had grown close to the second-oldest Slayer, seeing her as a second mother. Then, as fate would have it, Faith was cruelly taken away from her, in that battle three years ago in which Emily had also received the scar on her left eyebrow. Then Connor, the last person to mentor and train her had also been taken from her, leaving her with no-one and she had nearly lost the will to keep fighting. But now that she had found her aunt and a few of Dawn's old friends, Emily was starting to have hope again.

Spotting a vampire down on the street following two young women, Emily smiled.

"Let's vent some steam."

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 10

XXXXX

"Hello, Wesley, good to see you again," Angelus said, "How was the torture?"

"They need to pick up their game," Wesley replied, "I don't know how they can call that pittance torture. But this will make you happy: I can't leave this building."

"If you ask me, they should have done that from the start. So, any messages from the Powers on up? Anything they want me to do for them?"

"No, no messages."

"Well, good. That leaves my torture schedule open. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Torture schedule?" Wesley asked, "Found some more 'willing' subjects?"

"Well, one anyway, but this one can last a long while," Angelus said, "Toodles. Oh and Dru is having another mad spell, so have fun taking care of her, kay Wes?"

With a smirk, Angelus left the office, as Wesley stared at the wall in despair, wondering what he could do, now that he was strictly bound to the Wolfram and Hart building, unable to leave its perimeters. He could only hope that Emily and Dawn would come up with a plan to defeat Angelus, so he could be released from his contract and be allowed to enter into eternal peace, knowing that Fred was waiting for him.

"Hopefully, Fred, I'll be there soon. I can only wait and hope."

XXXXX

Emily patrolled through the streets of Beverly Hills in search of a fight. She was still tense and wanted to release some steam, hoping that a good fight would help her to recollect her thoughts and allow her to come up with a plan of attack against Angelus. She wanted nothing more than to see him turn into a pile of dust before her very own eyes, but the trauma and fear she felt at the mere thought of him prevented her from carrying out her mission. That was why she was out on the streets at night, trying to get past her fear so she could finally get her revenge.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

She was in downtown Beverly Hills in a seedy part of the suburb, hoping that she would run into at least a small vampire gang. But there was nothing out on the streets and the more she couldn't find someone to pummel, the more frustrated she got. Finally, after another half hour of unable to find anything remotely evil, she decided to head to the nearest demon pub, deciding that she could pick a fight there. Taking a detour through a small alley, Emily vaulted over the wall and landed in a smaller, dirty alley. Sniffing the air, she caught the faint scent of demons, corruption and alcohol and began following the scent, soon coming to a door guarded by two vampires. They snarled as she approached them and she raised her wooden stake, twirling it around her fingers.

"Before you even start, fellas, I'm a Slayer and I'm going through that door. If you try to stop me, I will stake you where you stand. Comprende?"

"You smell a little funny, Slayer," one of the vampire growled.

"I did slap a little deodorant on before, but hey, if you want, I can use perfume instead," Emily retorted, "And what do you mean, 'smell funny'? You stink worse than I do."

"Even with your funny smell, I bet you'll still taste good."

The vampire snarled, baring his fangs and lunged at Emily, but with a bored look on her face, she swung her stake, hitting him in the heart and turning him to dust.

"So, gonna let me in now?" she asked the second vampire.

He panickly nodded and opened the door for her, as she gave him a sweet smile and stepped inside, seeing that the pub was filled with demons and vampires. A smile came to her face, as she headed to the bar, wanting to get in a few hits before she starting throwing hits. Positioning herself between two vampires, she smirked when she noticed they were trying to subtly shuffle away from her, as the demonic patron stopped before her.

"What can I get you, Slayer?"

"A bottle of twelve-year-old Lagavulin, thanks."

The patron grunted as he slid the bottle and a shot glass to her. She flashed him a smile, before pouring herself a shot and downing it in one go. After the third shot, she lit up a cigarette and leaned on the bar, blowing out smoke as she downed a fourth shot. Just then, there was a sudden shotgun blast, alerting everyone's attention to the front of the pub, where a shotgun-wielding Solan stood with a small pack of vampires.

"Emily Summers, I know you're here. Ah, there you are, Slayer."

He aimed his shotgun and fired, as Emily leapt over the bar, landing behind it as the buckshot blasted overhead and shattered the bottles on the wall, raining alcohol on the ground and over the young Slayer, as another blast took down the patron.

"If you don't want to be caught in the crossfire, I suggest you leave now," Solan said.

Emily heard a stampede as all the demons began leaving the pub, not wanting to be caught in the fight, as Solan cocked his shotgun and fired again, the buckshot exiting the bar just beside Emily's head and she fell to the ground, a few cuts on her face from the splinters, as Solan motioned to the vampires and they snarled, heading off in different directions. One vampire leapt over the bar and instantly got kicked in the crotch, as Emily pulled him to the ground and rammed a large wood splinter into his heart. As the vampire turned to dust, another vampire charged around the bar, getting kicked in the stomach, but he caught hold of her leg and began dragging her along the floor. Seizing a shattered bottle, Emily hurled it at the vampire, striking him in the head, as another shotgun blast tore through the bar and a third vampire came running in from behind the Slayer.

Diving out from behind the bar, Emily landed behind a pool table, just as the jukebox in the corner was struck by buckshot, short-circuiting and fizzling out. Snatching a pool cue off the table, Emily snapped it in half, as a vampire came leaping over the table. Rising up, Emily staked him in the chest, as another vampire jumped up onto the table. Emily whirled around with the larger half of the cue, knocking the vampire's legs out from underneath him and staking him once he fell onto his back on the table. Solan aimed his shotgun and fired, as Emily began running around the pub to avoid the blasts, charging at Solan just as his shotgun clicked and she shoulder slammed him in the chest, sliding him along the floor. The last two vampires moved in for the attack, as Emily exchanged several quick, vicious blows with them and finished them off with a stake to the heart.

"Impressive, Slayer," Solan growled, getting to his feet, "Quite impressive."

"How the hell did you find me?" Emily demanded.

"One of our men witnessed your arrival through the portal. Also, that vamp guard outside, well, he's also one of ours. You gotta learn, Slayer, we have people everywhere."

"And Angelus sent you to finish me off, huh? Is he afraid to face a little girl like me?"

"Afraid? He doesn't even consider you worth his time."

"Well, after this fight, he's going to. You're not leaving here alive."

"No, Slayer, I think you've got that wr-"

Crack!

Solan staggered back from the punch, before growling and dodging Emily's next punch, grabbing her by the wrist and back of the neck, before throwing her onto a small poker table. Cards flew through the air as Emily slid off the other side, before getting up and grabbing a chair, then flinging it at the vampire. He dodged it as it shattered against the wall and lunged at Emily, landing on the table and kicking at her face, but she caught him by the ankle, before slinging him to the ground. He kicked her in the face and rolled back onto his feet, before lunging again. She palmed him in the jaw, knocking him over a pool table, then jumped up onto the table after him. Snarling, Solan lashed out at her legs, but Emily jumped over his swings, before kicking him in the jaw. He staggered back, but moved in again, as Emily then did a drop kick on his chest, slamming him against the bar. Jumping off, Emily ducked his punch and backhanded him across the jaw, before grabbing a half-full bottle of Scotch and smashing it across his face. Solan snarled, as Emily punched him face-first onto the bar table, then grabbed him by the back of his jacket and slid his face along the bar, driving him through the shot glasses and alcohol bottles, reaching the end and drawing him back, then slamming his face into the bar. Growling, Solan threw his elbow back into Emily's jaw, forcing her back, before rising up and kicking her in the stomach. She doubled over as he then kneed her in the face, before tackling her around the waist and smashing her through a table. Emily groaned, as Solan reared back with a hiss, baring his fangs, before darting for her throat, but she flung her arm up in defence and he ended up biting into her forearm instead. Wincing at the pain, Emily grabbed him by the throat and tossed him overhead, before rolling over and diving for the broken pool cue, as Solan got to his feet and whirled around, just as Emily drove the pool cue into his chest, piercing his heart. He growled, his eyes full of hatred as his entire body burned up into a pile of dust.

"Told you so," Emily smirked.

XXXXX

"Emily, where have you been?" Dawn cried, "You look like crap."

Indeed, she did, with blood dripping from her lip and a bandage around her right forearm.

"Just had a fun brawl," Emily replied, "But I know what we should do now."

"And that's that?"

"We should go back to Los Angeles. I want to finish this once and for all."

XXXXX


	12. Flashback 2

XXXXX

_Los Angeles, 2017..._

The punching bag groaned under the assault, as thirteen-year-old Emily kept pounding the bag, fury driving her blow. It had been six years since her mother had gone out to face Angelus one last time and failed to return. She remembered that night she had gone out with Faith and Connor into the pouring rain, hours after Buffy had failed to return with Dawn and she remembered finding her mother's broken and battered body lying in a puddle of blood. The tears had burst forth like a dam as she cried upon her mother's body and Connor had to carry the child away, as Faith brought her friend's body back to the compound. Emily remembered the funeral that had taken place two days later, where only a handful of people had turned up, all dressed in black, as both the rain and tears continued their assault. She had placed a small bouquet of flowers onto her mother's grave and swore that she would get revenge and kill Angelus in her mother's name.

Faith stood in the doorway of the new training room, arms crossed over her chest and a small smile on her face as she watched the young teenager assault the punching bag, until finally, with a powerful kick, Emily snapped the bag off its chain and it slapped against the wall, as the teenager stood there panting, sweat rolling down her body.

"Nice job," Faith said, walking into the room, "You're definitely her kid."

"Thanks," Emily said, "I want to make her proud."

"Don't worry, you already did that. Trust me, kid, I know."

The teenager nodded, picking the punching bag up and setting it back on its hook, getting ready to go through another set, but Faith stopped her.

"Why don't we try some weapons training?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've been slacking off in that."

"Good. Then afterwards, we can go and do a patrol."

Emily's eyes lit up as she looked at Faith in disbelief. She was yet to gain her Slayer abilities, something that Faith had told her would possibly happen in the next year or so, but she had never been on patrol before. Sure, she had done some training before with Faith and Connor on combating and slaying vampires, but she had never really fully faced a vampire in a one-on-one fight before and was very keen to do so. She always enjoyed the thrill of a fight, something that Faith had told her she must have inherited from Spike.

"So, what do you want to try out?" Faith asked, "Sword, staff, axe or dagger?"

"I'll pick a sword, thanks," Emily replied.

The elder Slayer nodded and grabbed a pair of wooden swords off the wall, tossing one to Emily, who caught it expertly and got into the stance she had been taught. The pair trained and practiced together for well over an hour, before Faith called it quits and took the young teenager upstairs, handing her a wooden stake and pocketing her own.

"So, you ready for this?" Faith asked.

"Ready as I'm supposed to be," Emily pair left their small base and headed out into the night streets of Los Angeles, walking amongst the dark, hidden alleys in search for any vampires looking for a late-night snack. Making their way out of the alleys after having found nothing, Faith led Emily towards one of the smaller nightclubs, knowing that she'll be able to get something there. Sure enough, after taking a short alley to behind one of the clubs, the pair found across a vampire cornering a young woman against the wall, his game face on and his gold eyes glinting with hunger, as he bent his head towards the woman's neck.

"Out for a quick bite, huh?" Faith called out.

The vampire snarled as he whirled around, growling when he saw Faith and instantly recognised her, growling out her title in suppressed fury.

"Don't worry, champ, you won't be fighting me," Faith said, "Emily, take him."

"Yeah, I'll take the small fry," the vampire grinned, "A nice little appetiser."

Emily headed towards the vampire, as he growled and lashed out with a right punch. She barely dodged it in time, swinging the stake in her right hand, but he smacked her hand aside, his other fist crashing into her jaw, staggering her back.

"Focus, Emily," Faith called out, "You're as strong as him, remember?"

Regaining her footing, Emily dodged the vampire's next punch, landing a blow in his stomach, but he barely flinched, grabbing the teenager by the hair and throwing her into the open. Emily rolled back up onto her feet, parrying the vampire's frontal kick, her fist slamming into his jaw, as she then followed through with a left hook. The vampire growled as he staggered, doing a backhand strike, only for Emily to duck under it and land an uppercut on his jaw. As he took a step back from the blow, Emily followed through with a roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground, then she darted in and jammed the stake into his chest. However, the vampire growled in pain, as she had missed his heart by inches and his fist swung up into her jaw. Quickly recovering, Emily snatched the stake out of his chest while he was getting up and plunged it back in again, this time, hitting the heart. The vampire snarled as he burst into dust and Faith joined her side, once she had made sure that the would-be victim was okay.

"Nice work," Faith applauded.

"Yeah, but I missed his heart," Emily said.

"Don't worry. B told me she missed on her first try. Like mother, like daughter."

XXXXX

_Two years later…_

The rain was pouring down heavily when Emily finally stirred and opened her eyes. Her body was drenched from being out in the open for the past few hours and the blood coming from the cut on her left eyebrow had dried up, but that was the least of her worries as she stumbled through the streets of Los Angeles. Her body was aching with dull pain due to the fight she had just been in, though most of the pain was centred around her left eyebrow where…Angelus had struck her with her own stake.

Panic overcame her as flashes of the previous event came rushing back to her and she quickened her pace, rounding the corner and finally a body lying in the middle of the road. The tears started to run down her cheeks, hidden by the rain as she approached the body, rolling it over onto its back, the tears bursting forth more freely now as she looked upon Faith's face, her head rolling limply to indicate a broken neck, which was also punctured by two fang marks. Emily sobbed as she held Faith's body to herself, rage and disappointment welling up inside her. She had just received her Slayer powers a month prior on her fifteenth birthday and following another assault from Angelus, Faith had decided to go out and finally end him. However, she didn't want to make the same mistake that Buffy had done and so, she took Connor with her. Emily had wanted to go, but the pair refused, until Faith relented and decided that three on one would be better odds. Angelus had been waiting for them in the rain, however, none of them expected that he would have Drusilla by his side. Connor had faced off with the mad vampire, while Faith and Emily fought together against Angelus. But it had been a completely one-sided fight, with Angelus dominating Faith in combat and smacking Emily aside like she was an annoying housefly whenever she tried to intervene.

"Emily? Faith?" came Connor's voice in the rain.

The young Slayer didn't look up when she heard his voice, his slow footsteps indicating he was getting close, until he had fallen down beside her, caught up in sadness, as his arm went around his protégé's shoulders. He knew that he was now the last person left to watch over Emily and continue her training, knowing that with Faith's death, the teenager was now the last Slayer left in the entire world. It was now up to him to make sure that she was prepared in order to finally face down and defeat his father.

"Connor," Emily sobbed, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," the elder dhampire replied, "But we'll have to move soon."

He drew back from his charge and with a painful groan, lifted up Faith's body as gently as he could…until his damaged leg gave out from underneath him, sprawling him on the ground once more, blood still pumping from the wound he had suffered from his battle against Drusilla. He had thought that he could fight her, only to learn that she was surprisingly far stronger than he had expected. He was just glad to be alive still.

"You're hurt, Connor," Emily cried, "Let me take her."

Connor nodded, rain rolling off his body, as Emily lifted up Faith's body as best as she could, then helped Connor and together, they set off into the rain to bury their fallen friend and find a way to finally get their revenge on the one responsible for their pain.

_"I swear to you, Angelus, I will find a way to make you pay for this,"_ Connor thought.

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 11

XXXXX

"So, you want us to go to Los Angeles and try to take down Angelus?" Robin asked.

"Well, what option is there left?" Emily asked, "It's the only choice we have."

"I don't know. It's took risky. Los Angeles is the most heavily guarded city in America. With our small force, we won't stand a chance."

"Yes, it may be risky, but we have to take a risk. We won't win by sitting around and waiting for Angelus to find us. We have to take him down now."

"I suppose, if we go to him now while he's not expecting it, we might have a chance," Robin mused, "It helped against the First. It should help here."

"Well, if I opened a portal leading directly into Wolfram and Hart," Dawn suggested, "We'll have no trouble of taking them by surprise, however, the building is protected against that sort of intrusion."

"Is there anywhere we could go that's close to Wolfram and Hart?" Vi asked.

"Okay, I was there for a very long time, so I did hear a few things," Dawn said, "The Hyperion Hotel is one of Angelus' bases. He uses it for his men and also as a prison for those he wishes to torture. We could enter there and take it if possible."

"If it is a base, it would be heavily fortified," Robin said, "What can two Slayers and a team of perhaps eight hunters do against an entire force of those ninja things?"

"Well, we have to do it," Emily said, "It's our best shot. Take them by surprise, we have a chance of seizing the hotel. Aunt Dawn, think you can get us in there?"

"So, wait, you want us to go into one of his supposedly most fortified bases and try to take it over?" Robin questioned, "For what gain?"

"How do we know that the hotel isn't impervious against portals?" Vi added.

"Look, if Angelus really is using it as a base for his men and if we can take it over," Emily said, "We can use its resources for our own. Set up our own base in Los Angeles before we go head-to-head with Angelus."

"It sounds like a good idea," Robin said, "It could work if we manage to pull it off."

"It's one good way to get into Los Angeles and begin an assault," Emily said, "So, what do you say? Think we should do it?"

"I'll gather up what I can, see what we've got and we'll go from there," Robin said.

"Great. I think we should be up and ready in about three hours."

"I'm on it. Let's go, Vi."

The red-haired Slayer left the table with Robin, heading out of the room, as Emily sighed and sat down, flopping her head down onto her arms, as Dawn patted her back."I need a bloody smoke," the young Slayer muttered.

"No, smoking's bad for you," her aunt said, "You should really consider quitting."

"Hey, partial vampire physiology. Takes longer for the cancer to build up. Besides, they're very calming. And good with whiskey."

"Yes, I think I've realized that now," Dawn chuckled lightly, before turning serious, "You know, you're channelling your mother right now."

"With the whole Slayer thing?" Emily asked, raising her head.

"That too, but no. I meant the general thing. She was good at rallying her soldiers, bringing them together and fighting the enemy. Probably why she always won."

"Not always," the young adult said softly, remembering the last time she saw her mother alive, "What if this is a mistake? What if it all goes wrong and everyone dies?"

"Look, honey, I have faith in you, alright?" Dawn said, "I mean, you are Buffy and Spike's daughter. They were the two best warriors I knew. You'll be fine."

"And that's what I'm worried about. If Mom and Dad were the best fighters, why are they dead? Angelus has taken down the best fighters in the world and I am no match for him. So tell me how I am supposed to beat him?"

Dawn paused for a moment before replying, "All I can say is do your best, Emily. And I know you're thinking that your best isn't good enough, but it'll be more than enough."

"Well, I can only hope to make them proud," Emily said, somewhat mournfully.

XXXXX

"Your package has arrived," Wesley announced.

"About time," Angelus said, rising up from the desk, "I have been waiting for this for a long time now. Come on, let's check it out."

He left the office, as Wesley sighed and reluctantly followed after him. The vampire hadn't heard back from Solan for several hours and he knew that the minion was dead, something that he felt annoyed about. Now that his last minion had been disposed of, it was up to him to take care of the 'annoying blonde insect', but now his package had arrived, it both brightened up his day (figuratively) and gave him a way to finally take care of the Slayer problem, as well as any resistance the rebels would come up with.

Entering the lobby, he found five vampires raising up the large wooden crate, before attacking it with crowbars and breaking it apart to reveal a large stone demonic statue with a sword buried halfway up the blade in the chest area. Angelus smiled upon seeing it, the memory of his failed attempt and defeat coming back to him, but this time, he knew he would succeed. He had disposed of the one person who had defeated him and also incapacitated the only person capable of restoring his soul. With no obstacles in his way, Angelus knew he had no trouble in awakening Acathla once more. It had taken him nearly ten years attempting to locate the demon, as it had been deeply buried in the crater formerly known as Sunnydale, no thanks to his annoying peroxide grand-brat.

"Put it over there, boys," he ordered, "We're gonna burn this world to the ground."

XXXXX

The ninja stopped in its tracks, cautiously scanning the area. It had been patrolling around the perimeter of the Hyperion Hotel, as per Angelus' orders, when something had it feel suddenly uneasy. Sure enough, a wooden bolt whistled through the air and landed with a solid thunk in the ninja's throat and it dropped to the ground silently, as Emily hurried across the road and vaulted up onto the wall, her black jacket helping to protect her from sight, as she gripped the scythe tightly, dropping down on the other side, trying to blend in the darkness, as another ninja appeared. Hurling the scythe, Emily caught the ninja in the chest, dropping it without a sound, before quickly retrieving the scythe and lifting herself back up onto the wall and motioning with her hand rapidly.

Robin, Vi and a few trusted hunters raced across the empty road, as Emily kept watch until they had all climbed over the wall. Quietly and as quickly as they could, they moved towards the front doors of the Hyperion, setting themselves up, as Emily took point and kicked the doors open, knocking them off their hinges. Almost instantly, three ninjas came running up from the lobby with their hooked chains, as Robin and Vi moved in, firing their crossbows and taking down two of the ninjas, as the third swung at Emily, but she blocked with the scythe, before spinning around and impaling it through the chest.

"Move, move," Emily cried, "Go for the basement."

Robin nodded, reloading his crossbow, as Vi did the same and the hunters followed them towards the basement. Ninjas dropped down from the second floor and the ceiling, along with a few vampires, but Emily whistled loudly, catching their attention.

"I thought it was me you wanted. Leave them alone. Come get me instead."

"Slayer," a vampire growled.

He charged at her, but she rolled her eyes and simply held up the stake end of the scythe, which the vampire ended up running on to and he had a look of surprise on his face as he turned to dust. Seeing the bigger threat, the ninjas and vampires turned their full attention onto Emily, allowing Robin and the others to move past without hassle. A smile came to Emily's face, as she shed her jacket and walked into the lobby, twirling the scythe around.

"Alright, so who's first?"

A ninja swung the chain overhead, but Emily spun around it, kicking the ninja in the head, as a second ninja charged in. Pulling off a second roundhouse kick, Emily then spun and stabbed sideways with the stake, hitting a vampire in the chest, as two ninjas came in from behind, swinging their chains. Emily rolled to her left, turning around and hitting one of the ninjas in the stomach with the blade, as she then rose up and swung high, decapitating a second vampire. Two ninjas swung with their chains, but she blocked with the scythe, as the chains wrapped around the handle and the ninjas yanked it from her grasp. Stumbling forth as they did so, Emily performed a double jumping kick, knocking the two ninjas back and dived for her scythe, rolling back up onto her feet as she did so and faced the remaining opponents.

Memories flashed through her mind of when she was young and her mother had taught her how to take down eight opponents at once. At first, Emily had trouble taking down one opponent, but quickly progressed and was soon making her mother proud.

_"There may be more fighters than you, they may be bigger and stronger than you, but you can use that to your advantage," Buffy said, "Use your speed and surroundings to move around them, manipulate them so you can hit them hard."_

A smile came to Emily's face when she thought of her mother's advice and she leapt into the fight with glee, slicing her foes apart in a matter of minutes. Once the fight was over, Emily hurried on to the basement, finding it and heading down the short stairs, where she found Robin and Vi releasing a few of the prisoners from their cramped cells.

"Free them all," Emily said, "This place is ours."

XXXXX


	14. Chapter 12

XXXXX

A ninja raced into the basement, as a blade suddenly caught it in the chest and it was lifted into the air, before getting dropped to the ground. A fellow ninja leapt over its body, whirling around to face the attacker, but she dropped down, kicking the ninja in the chest, while driving the stake end of the scythe back into the chest of a third ninja.

"All those prisoners freed yet?" Emily asked, "Give them some weapons to use, alright?"

"Let me handle these foolish cretins," came a high-and-mighty voice.

Emily stepped aside as a woman with blue-streaked hair and wearing a full leather outfit walked past her, as a vampire appeared in the doorway. The leather woman then delivered a blow so powerful to the vampire's chest that she ended up putting him through the opposite wall. And he did not get up again.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"An insignificant creature like yourself dare address me? I am Illyria, God-King of the Primordium and Shaper of Things! Wait…there is something about you, child."

Just when Emily was thinking that whoever this person was and that she needed therapy, Illyria leaned in and sniffed her, before recoiling back with a surprised look. Or at least a look that could convey surprise as well as Illyria could.

"Your scent. You are a halfbreed, but a strange type of halfbreed. It seems that you were born like this, not created like all halfbreeds. And also, you smell like Spike."

"You knew my father?" Emily asked with surprise of her own.

"He is the only halfbreed I would hold in high regard," Illyria replied, her leg snapping backwards and hitting an arriving vampire in the stomach, "We shall discuss this once we have taken care of this muck. More have arrived."

Tuning in with her highly sensitive hearing, Emily caught the faint sounds of a helicopter hovering above the hotel and she quickly left the basement, racing up the stairs with Illyria in close pursuit, just as the first of the commandos stepped around the corner and raised his semi-automatic rifle. Gasping and breaking into the nearest room, Emily dived into the corner as bullets sprayed past her. She then heard the commando cry out in pain and she tentatively peeked out of the room, seeing that Illyria had punched her fist straight through his chest. She peered closely at him, as if she was studying him.

"Your tiny pieces of metal have no effect on me."

_"Something tells me I should stay on her good side,"_ Emily thought.

Tossing the corpse aside, Illyria strode down the hallway, dispatching the commandos that had arrived, as Emily left the room and went to aid her, finding bodies splattered against the walls in a destructive manner. Chasing after the Old One, Emily lowered her shoulder and slammed a commando in the back. He hit the ground hard and didn't move again, as another commando turned towards her, but she kicked him in the face, taking him down. A third commando swung his fist, as Emily blocked with the scythe handle and struck him in the throat with the ancient weapon. He also didn't get back up, as Emily kicked a commando in the stomach, then the face, before kicking him twice in the head with the opposite leg, finished off with a spinning kick to the chest that slammed him against the wall. He groaned, but didn't move again, as Emily then slashed with the scythe, hitting a commando in the head. She removed the weapon, looking up as Illyria dispatched the last commando by crushing his skull with a single blow.

"Now we can talk," Illyria said.

XXXXX

"Sir, we haven't had any contact from anyone at the Hyperion," a vampire reported.

"I bet it's that little brat of Buffy's," Angelus growled, "Man, I really should have killed her all those years ago when I killed Faith."

"Yes, what a pity," Wesley mused with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sir, is there anything you want us to do?" the vampire asked.

"Hmm. No, she'll be coming here next. And I want her to see what I've got in store for her. It's only a matter of time. Start counting down to the end of the world."

"You know, I'm not sure this is what the Senior Partners had in mind," Wesley said.

"You know, I'm sure I didn't ask for your opinion," Angelus shot back, "This is what's going to happen. The world will burn and a lot of people will die. But demons will be able to access this world and I'll still be the ruler. Sounds fun, right?"

"Yes, sounds like a lot of fun."

Angelus rolled his eyes and began walking away from the lobby.

"Let me know when that Slayer brat gets here."

XXXXX

"So, you knew my father?" Emily asked.

"We were companions," Illyria replied, "We trained together, we fought together. We both enjoyed the violence. Perhaps that's why I felt a kindred spirit in him. He was the only one who gave me attention, even if it wasn't exactly the kind I was looking for."

"So, what happened to him? Do you know?"

Illyria glanced over at the young Slayer. It had been a couple of hours since they had manage to capture the Hyperion Hotel and right now, Robin and Vi were busy setting it up as headquarters, going through all the weapons they had available, while Willow was hacking through the computers, trying to access Wolfram and Hart's database. Emily and Illyria were currently in the lobby, sitting on the couch as everyone moved around them.

"We were trying to bring down the Wolf, Ram and Hart. We all had our assignments and we assassinated the Circle of the Black Thorn. Then, we met in an alley near here and fought in a battle for our lives against the army of the Wolf, Ram and Hart," Illyria explained, "It was a wonderful battle. I felt my spirit laughing for joy as I tore my opponents apart. But it wasn't long before the fight was over and we had lost. Gunn lost his life ten minutes into the battle, just like I said he would. He fought bravely. I was saddened to see him pass, just like with Wesley."

"What about Dad? What about Angel?" Emily asked with a hint of urgency.

While her mother had told her of her father's sacrifice to save the world, Illyria had just told the young Slayer that her father had been resurrected nearly three weeks after that event that both saved the world and empowered all the Potentials. Having learnt that fact, Emily was keen to learn more of her father's exploits whilst at Wolfram and Hart. She was at first disappointed to learn that Spike was going to head off to find Buffy, only to decide against it at the last minute, though she could understand his view point.

"Spike was fighting by my side," Illyria answered, "We were quite a glorious pair, the way we fought, it felt like no-one could stop us. But then, he was struck down and I was unable to save him, especially with the rising sun. He was too weak to move and I held him as he died, turned to ashes by the rays of the sun."

Emily looked down, a small tear running down her cheek as she imagined the scene like she was actually there, watching as her father was burnt to a crisp by the morning sun and unable to do a thing to save him. Her shoulders shook slightly as she struggled to hold the tears in, images flashing through her mind, until Illyria spoke again,

"It was afterwards I saw Angel's betrayal. I watched from the shadows as he laid there amongst the bodies of his kills, the sun slowly burning him, when a figure appeared before him. Sparks in this shell told me she was Cordelia and she spoke to Angel, claiming to be from the Powers That Be, but I could see her for what she really was: the Wolf, Ram and Hart. She told him of an illusion and he believed it. That's how Angelus was reborn. And he swiftly showed the world that he had returned."

"You were there. Why didn't you stop him from making that deal?" Emily asked, "If you had stopped him, this wouldn't have happened!"

Illyria's upper lip curled briefly, but she managed to calm herself, regaining her composure before this emotional child. It was only because the girl was Spike's child and since she had respect for Spike, she decided to show that towards his child.

"If I were at full power, I would have broken through the barrier that was preventing me from interfering, as if they knew I was there. But I am simply weak."

She suddenly rose up to her feet and Emily briefly wondered what the Old One was going to do, when Illyria suddenly shimmered and a long black leather duster appeared on her body. She slowly removed it, cradling it gently as if it was precious to her, before holding it out to Emily, who was looking at the garment with confusion.

"This article of clothing belonged to Spike. He wore it in his final battle. I am sure that as his offspring, he would want you to wear for him in his honour."

Speechless, Emily slowly got to her feet and reached out for the duster. She had no evidence of her father at all, apart from a few photos, but now, she finally had something tangible that had belonged to him. In awe, Emily slipped the duster on, noting that it was the right size for her and a smile came to her face.

"It suits you," Illyria said, "Spike would indeed be proud."

"I don't know what to say," Emily cried, "But thank you so much."

A small smile came to Illyria's face, "Now, let's destroy the Wolf, Ram and Hart."

XXXXX


	15. Chapter 13

XXXXX

"We've taken the Hyperion," Emily said, "All there's left now is Wolfram and Hart."

"Which includes Angelus and nearly an entire army," Robin said, "We were lucky in taking this hotel, but going up against Angelus is going to be a little bit harder."

"We still have the advantage. As far as we know, he doesn't know we're here. It's already been a few hours since we took this hotel and there's been no repercussions."

"Perhaps he's just building up to it," Vi suggested, "Maybe he's going to strike soon and wipe us all out."

"Which is why we must go to him before he comes to us," Emily said.

"We've got a problem," Willow suddenly cried from the computers.

The young Slayer frowned and headed over to where her aunt and the witch had gathered, seeing that Willow had managed to finally hack into Wolfram and Hart's database and was now viewing the insides of the building via the security camera feeds. The main camera was focused on the lobby and Emily could see a stone demonic statue positioned in the centre of the lobby, while Angelus and Drusilla were preening around it.

"Okay, it's a statue. What's the stitch?" Emily asked.

"That's Acathla," Willow replied, "Angelus tried to unleash it way back in Sunnydale, but Buffy stopped him in time, although Angel did get sent to hell as a result. It's capable of sucking the entire world into a not-so-good hell."

"But wouldn't it have been buried in Sunnydale when it collapsed?"

"Guess Angelus has finally dug it up," Dawn said, "Although, he knows how to activate it, so why hasn't he done it yet? What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I will like it," Willow replied.

"Alright, alright, we know what that means," Emily said, "We have to get to him before he even begins to unleash Acathy…whatever. And we have to get to him now."

"Do you really think you can stand up to Angelus?" Dawn asked.

"Someone has to," the teen replied, before turning back to the group, "Alright, listen up. Angelus has the means to finally destroy this world. Which means we must stop him now. We have the power here in Illyria to finally confront him, so we have a chance."

"If that's the case then," Robin said, "Then we'll be behind you all the way."

"Really? Great. Let's gear up and move out."

As Robin, Vi and the rest of the hunters began assembling their weapons, Emily headed outside to the small garden, positioning herself on the seat and withdrawing a cigarette from inside the duster, before lighting up and exhaling a stream of smoke. She wished she could have a shot of whiskey to help calm her nerves, but she knew she needed to have a clear head if she intended to keep her head while fighting against Angelus. At long last, she would finally face her nightmares and hopefully overcome them. All the training she had gone through, from her mother's to Faith's and finally to Connor's, it was all coming down to this single final fight. She just prayed that it would be enough to defeat Angelus.

_"Don't worry, Mom, I will get revenge for you. And you too, Aunt Faith. Can't forget you either, Connor. And Dad, if you're there with Mom, this is also for you."_

XXXXX

"Angelus, sir, we have a troubling report," a vampire said, "We've lost contact with the guards on the rooftops. I believe we have intruders."

"It's about time," Angelus said, "I was starting to get bored."

He got up from the desk, before removing his coat and tossing it onto the seat, then cracked his knuckles and neck, before leaving his office and entering the lobby, where he found Drusilla lying on Acathla, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Dru, what are you doing?" Angelus asked, "Why aren't you tending to our visitors?"

"He's singing a song to me," Drusilla said, opening her eyes, "He has power and the stars have told me he'll throw a party for us."

"Dru, there's another party upstairs you should go check out. Take the boys with you."

Drusilla pouted as she headed up the stairs, a small group of soldiers moving with her, as Angelus headed over to Acathla and resting his arm on the statue's shoulder.

"Just you and me now, Stone Boy. Just you and me."

XXXXX

Gunfire blasted through the corridors of Wolfram and Hart, as Emily whirled around, the scythe slicing through a commando's mid-section, while Illyria was busy tearing the commandos apart. Robin, Vi and a several hunters were hanging back as the pair fought their way through the commandos, blood splattering the walls. A commando aimed his assault rifle at Emily, but she used the dead body of his comrade as a shield. Once he stopped shooting, she dropped the body aside and hurled the scythe, hitting the commando in the chest. He yelped as he fell to the ground and Emily retrieved the scythe, before hearing more soldiers arriving along the hallway.

"More are coming," Emily called to Illyria.

She nodded and her entire body changed, until she had become Winifred Burkle and she stepped around the corner, just as the commandos led by Drusilla arrived. They instantly cocked their guns at Illyria, but hesitated, unsure of whether they should shoot her, obviously not knowing the danger they were facing.

"Oh, there is power," Drusilla said, "But it's less than it was. How…strange."

"If power is what you want to see," Fred said, "Then I can show you that."

She shifted back to Illyria, whilst throwing a punch at the same time, her fist shattering Drusilla's skull and turning the vampire into dust, as the commandos opened fire. They screamed as Illyria tore through them, ripping them limb from limb, as Angelus watched a commando fall screaming into the lobby, whistling a small tune as the commando landed before him. A smile came to his face and he turned around to face Illyria standing on the second landing, as Emily and the hunters joined her.

"Figured it wouldn't be long before you broke out and came here," Angelus said, "Oh and look at who it is. Little Emily. Finally brave enough to face me, huh?"

"Your time has come, Angelus," Emily said, trying to be brave, even though her heart was pounding in her chest, "It's over for you."

"I hardly think not. Should see this new upgrade I got."

He crouched down, before suddenly shooting through the air, flying straight into Illyria and through the wall behind her. Crashing could be heard as Angelus continued flying Illyria through the building, smashing out through the roof, as he dangled her by her arm.

"Have a nice fall," he grinned.

He tossed her through the air and grinned as he watched her fall through the night air, before flying back into Wolfram and Hart, landing behind a stunned Emily, grabbing her and tossing her onto the ground floor. Robin swung his crossbow around, but Angelus smacked it aside and struck the hunter with a backhand, sending him flying back into five of his fellow hunters, knocking them all down at once. Vi swung her stake, but Angelus moved faster than she could, catching her wrist in one hand, his other hand seizing her throat and he grinned, before twisting his wrist, breaking her neck.

"I never tire of that," he sighed with satisfaction, kicking a hunter in the stomach.

Emily groaned as she slowly got to her feet, pain flaring through her back, just as Angelus landed before her and on instinct, she swung the scythe, but he caught it by the handle, before punching her in the face, making her stagger, while he still held the scythe.

"Ah, excellent craftsmanship," he said, admiring the weapon, before looking at the young Slayer, "Hmm, that coat looks familiar. Oh, it's Spike's coat. How'd you get it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," Emily said.

Angelus shrugged, before suddenly lunging forth, swinging the scythe, as Emily fell back and rolled over her shoulder onto her feet, narrowly dodging the scythe again, as Angelus spun around and slashed at her chest. She arced her back to avoid the blade, palming the stake end aside, as Angelus sliced again, but she managed to catch hold of the handle.

"You know, killing Buffy was one of the greatest joys I've ever experienced," Angelus said, "There was nothing quite like it."

In anger, Emily drove her knee into his crotch, liberating the scythe, as he chuckled and dodged the swing aimed at his neck, flying over the dhampire and kicking her in the back, the movement having landed him near Acathla, as Emily whirled around and charged at him, but he dodged the scythe, although his palm did get sliced and he punched her in the face, before kicking her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"And stay down," Angelus growled, "Here, let me show you something first."

Holding up his bleeding hand, Angelus grinned as he turned towards Acathla, speaking an incantation that Emily did not understand, as he then grasped the sword stuck in the statue's chest. There was a flash of light, small sparks of lightning that appeared around the sword, as Angelus drew it from the statue's chest, holding the weapon up, before twirling it around himself and practicing a few expert moves.

"Acathla has awakened, baby and you're going to hell."

"Hmph, save me a seat," Emily said, grasping the scythe and getting to her feet.

"Just you and me, kitten," Angelus grinned, "Let's go."

XXXXX


	16. Chapter 14

XXXXX

Sparks flashed through the air, as scythe and sword crossed blades with each other. Angelus was having the time of his life as he battled against the Slayer, while Emily was struggling to take the upper hand and deliver the final blow to her long-standing nightmare. All the training and suffering she had gone through her entire life had led to this moment, a fight to the death against the one creature responsible for her misery.

_"You'll think that most fights you find yourself in will be some of the most difficult," _came Buffy's voice in her head, _"But Angelus will be your most difficult fight ever. He lies with the truth and will use everything he can against you. You must always remain on your guard against him. It is your only hope of beating him."_

"Wow, you fight just like your mom," Angelus smirked, "And wasn't she quite the pistol herself? She really gave it her all in our last fight together."

_"Just ignore him,"_ Emily tried to think, parrying his thrust, _"Just ignore what he says. He's just trying to put you off guard."_

"Tell you what, her death, I really savoured," Angelus continued, "And that's the whole thing. You really have to savour the kill, otherwise, where's the enjoyment?"

_"I'm going to savour killing you, that's for sure,"_ the young Slayer thought.

_"He talks a lot, usually about himself, so try to use that to your advantage, if you can ignore his grandiose speeches,"_ came Faith's voice this time, _"However, that can be a danger, as his constant talking will capable of taking you off guard."_

_"Right, so I just have to try and ignore him,"_ Emily tried to reason to herself as she dodged a thrust at her throat, _"Or, I could perhaps cut his tongue out."_

"Especially with Slayers," Angelus continued, "Killing them is almost like killing a god. There's always these stories about them being the demons' boogie-woman, but really, they snap easily like sticks. I should know. I've killed about eighteen-hundred of them."

He grinned as he easily deflected Emily's sideways slash, knowing that he was starting to have an effect on her, as she went to regain her balance, slashing again, but Angelus parried and swung his elbow back into her jaw, making her stagger.

"Yep, killing Buffy was definitely a highlight," Angelus grinned, "Beating her down. You know, she was defiant to the very end. Much like Faith in that respect."

_"Ignore him, just ignore him,"_ Emily thought, but she was failing.

He grinned as he drew a crimson line across her inner left thigh and she took a few steps back, before swinging the scythe to block his sword, as he deflected her weapon aside and landed a spinning kick on her stomach. Emily failed to regain her balance due to her injury and she fell to one knee, gasping heavily, as Angelus grinned and began attacking forcefully, finally succeeding in disarming Emily of the scythe and he then kneed her in the face, knocking her fully on her face, the sword diving down and piercing her upper right arm. Emily cried out, pain flaring through her arm, as blood leaked from the wound.

"Face it, Emily, if Buffy or Faith couldn't beat me, what chance did you think you have? I killed both of those slayers with my bare hands and you're nothing compared to them. Nothing, just like what you have now. You've lost everything, kitten. What now?"

_"All that anger and frustration that you have felt at the hands of Angelus,"_ came Faith's voice, _"Channel it. Direct it right back at him. Give him what he deserves."_

_"In a fight to the death against Angelus, you have to do whatever you can to gain the upper hand,"_ came Buffy's voice, _"Exploit every opening, no matter how little it is or impossible it may seem…remember, Emily, I love you."_

"There's still me," Emily replied.

Gripping the sword blade, she gritted her teeth as she slowly drew it out of her arm, cutting her palm as she did so, but she ignored the pain, channelling it towards Angelus, as she tossed the blade aside and brought her knee up at the same time. Angelus groaned when he was struck in the groin and Emily kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back, before rolling towards the scythe and picking it up, smacking Angelus' sword aside and slicing towards his neck, but he dodged the blade and stepped back. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Acathla's mouth opened wide, as a large gold portal appeared before him. Lightning bolts flickered inside the portal, as Angelus grinned and lunged with a thrust at Emily, as she parried and sliced wide. Angelus growled, a crimson line appearing on his right cheek, his eyes flashing gold and he swung wide, but Emily rolled past him, whirling around and blocking his overhead strike.

"In a few moments, this will all be sucked into hell," Angelus said, "And you'll be going with the world into hell. Hope you enjoy your stay there."

Remembering a story that her mother had told her of how she had defeated Angelus, Emily dropped the scythe, bringing Angelus off balance, as she grabbed the sword and slammed her elbow into his jaw, seizing the sword from him. He snarled, as she whipped the sword around and stabbed it at his chest, but his hands slapped onto both side of the blade, holding it away from his chest, as she struggled to close the gap.

"Hmm, this is a little familiar. Sorry, kitten, but it's not going to end like this."

"Take the shot, Robin," Emily called, looking past Angelus' shoulder.

He frowned and looked over his shoulder, but Robin was still unconscious, however, it allowed Emily to take her chance and drive the sword straight into Angelus' chest. He gasped when the sword pierced his flesh and there were flashes of lightning, as he snarled and reached for Emily, intending on dragging her with him into hell, but she threw a punch, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him back towards Acathla, as there was a flash of light and both the portal and Angelus disappeared, the sword returning to its original place in Acathla's chest. Exhausted, Emily fell to her knees, as the tears of joy, realisation and weariness overcame her.

XXXXX

_Los Angeles, three months later…_

Emily sat on the edge of the rooftop, overlooking the streets of Los Angeles, her father's coat blowing in the slight breeze as she gripped a wooden stake in her right hand. In the three months since Angelus had been defeated, Wolfram and Hart had crumbled…literally. Emily had seen to that herself when she set the entire building on fire and watched it burn to the ground. The remainder of Angelus' forces had dispersed, as with no leader to follow, they were unable to uphold his rule. The civilians of Los Angeles and in a greater scale, the rest of the country, now had something to look forward to: the rebuilding of their lives, which had been brutally torn apart by Angelus.

Vi had been laid to rest alongside the rest of the Slayers in Los Angeles, her death now leaving Emily as the last true Slayer in the world. Illyria had survived being tossed off the rooftop of Wolfram and Hart and upon returning to the Hyperion Hotel, she had been able to use some of her powers to extract the broken amulet piece in Willow's back, thus giving her her powers back again. However, despite regaining her powers, Willow still had the difficult task of walking again for the first time in nearly twenty years.

Having finally defeated the one creature responsible for all the terror, misery and destruction, Emily finally felt a sense of hope, even if it did come at a terrible price. She still cried at night whenever she thought of those she had lost: her mother, Faith and Connor. But despite that, she now had a brighter future ahead of her and while half of her was a little scared at that prospect, due to having known what the future would like with Angelus in charge, the other part of her was excited at the idea of not knowing what would be awaiting her around the corner in the near future.

_"I hope you guys are resting in peace now and I hope I've made you proud."_

Just as a faint tear slid from the corner of her eye in memoriam, the breeze picked up, but it seemed to be centred around the young Slayer and she frowned as she rose up, the breeze washing over her and she felt like there was something familiar about it, but she couldn't quite figure it out. The breeze was gentle and loving, nurturing her like a mother would for their child and Emily's jaw dropped slightly.

"Mom?"

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she thought she could hear her mother's voice singing to her within the breeze and a smile came to Emily's face.

"I love you too, Mom. Now, time for me to get to work."

Jumping off the building, she landed in the small alley and made her way along until she heard a struggle and she raced off towards it, finding a vampire cornering his victim.

"I'm told fast food is bad for you," Emily called out.

The vampire whirled around with a snarl, as his would-be victim shrank back against the corner, glad for a moment that her attacker was not focused on her. Growling, the vampire fully faced Emily and began stalking towards her.

"You got any idea what I can do to you?"

"Hit this stake and you can go all poof. Turn to dust. Quite amusing, actually."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Emily smirked, one looking uncannily like a cross between both her mother's and father's, "I'm Emily, the Vampire Slayer. All bloody hail."

XXXXX


End file.
